Pour la vie et dans la mort
by htray
Summary: Que faire lorsqu'à son réveil, rien n'est plus pareil ? Quand la minute d'avant vous soufflez vos bougies et que par un malencontreux hasard vous vous coupez et vous finissez par perdre connaissance ? C'est ce qui m'est arrivé, à moi, Isabella Swan. REPOST
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Comme je l'avais dit il y a quelques mois, je vais reposter mes fictions aussi, à commencer par celle-ci. Pour celles qui l'ont lue, rien n'a changé et si vous allez la relire, j'espère que vous y prendrez du plaisir. Pour celles qui ne l'ont pas lue encore, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Pour des raisons personnelles, je ne pourrais pas répondre aux reviews, je m'en excuse par avance, j'ai à peine le temps de dormir en ce moment. Sachez tout de même que je les lirais toutes avec le même plaisir et que, dans la mesure du possible je répondrais aux questions au début du chapitre suivant.**

**De mémoire, cette histoire fait 11 chapitres je crois. Aujourd'hui je vous laisse avec le court prologue et le 1er chapitre.**

**J'essaierais de vous mettre un chapitre de plus demain!**

**Bonne lecture !**

**0o0o0**

**PROLOGUE**

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais totalement déboussolée. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais.

J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que sept paires d'yeux dorés m'observaient dans l'expectative d'une quelconque réaction de ma part mais un seul de ces regards m'importait.

Alors tous ces événements n'étaient qu'un rêve finalement ?

Au début, j'avais prié pour que ce ne soit pas la réalité mais maintenant que j'émergeais de mon sommeil, tout ce que je voulais c'était d'y retourner.

Le revoir humain, l'embrasser, le toucher, le caresser…

Vibrer sous l'intensité de son regard et faire de mon rêve une réalité.

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 1**

Cet après-midi là en rentrant du lycée, je ne me doutais pas de ce qui allait se passer. Certes, c'était un jour particulier, nous étions le 13 septembre et aujourd'hui j'avais 18 ans. Un an de plus que mon vampire de petit-ami. Ca me faisait réellement bizarre d'être en quelque sorte plus âgée que lui… Enfin, en apparence du moins et j'espérai sincèrement que cet anniversaire serait bien le dernier de ma pathétique vie humaine.

Lorsque j'entendis sa voiture se garer dans l'allée de ma maison, mon cœur s'accéléra et bondit dans ma poitrine. C'était assez gênant d'avoir toujours ce genre de réaction dès qu'il s'approchait mais je me doutais qu'il en serait toujours ainsi tant que je serais humaine.

Je finissais de me préparer méticuleusement, mettant en pratique les conseils bienveillants d'Alice concernant ma tenue, mon maquillage et ma coiffure. J'avais refusé qu'elle vienne jouer à la poupée Barbie avec moi alors si je ne voulais pas qu'elle me le reproche, il fallait que je m'applique sérieusement.

Ce soir elle avait organisé une soirée en mon honneur. Ca par contre, je n'avais pas été en mesure de refuser… Il faut dire que Jasper m'avait quelque peu manipulée sur le coup. Je n'allais pas le lui reprocher, après tout, que ne ferait-il pas pour la femme qu'il aime ? Et qui aurait pu être en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit à Alice ?

Bref, je m'inspectais une dernière fois dans le miroir à la recherche d'un détail qui aurait bien pu m'échapper et finis par rejoindre Edward qui m'attendait en bas.

- Tu es magnifique, me sourit-il avant d'accourir à toute vitesse pour m'éviter une énième chute dans l'escalier.

- Et toi toujours aussi prévenant ! Me moquais-je.

- Te maintenir en vie est une de mes activités préférées.

- Tu n'aurais pas besoin de le faire si tu me transformais, le contrais-je.

Il se renfrogna et me déposa sur mes pieds au bas de l'escalier. C'était LE sujet à débat du moment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il me refusait l'éternité à ses côtés mais j'en avais plus qu'assez ! Ces derniers temps, nous ne faisions que nous disputer à ce sujet. Je savais que la discussion qui s'en suivrait allait être houleuse et je n'avais pas forcement envie de gâcher la fête qu'Alice s'était faite une joie d'organiser en mon honneur alors je repris non sans montrer mon agacement:

- Mais j'imagine que tu devrais alors maintenir en vie toute la population de Forks, ce serait plus qu'une activité à plein temps…

Il me sourit mais ne fut pas dupe, il avait compris que les hostilités sur mon immortalité reprendraient bientôt.

Comme à son habitude, il m'ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et m'aida à monter. Le trajet se fit dans un silence oppressant. Depuis l'épisode de James à Phoenix, il me semblait que nous nous éloignions de plus en plus. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et j'aurais tant aimé être dans sa tête, tout comme je supposais qu'il aurait aimé être dans la mienne.

Tous les couples vivaient de mauvaises passes non ?

Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement une passe ?

Il gara la voiture devant la villa. Mon esprit s'éveilla soudain en constatant les milliers de lampions colorés accrochés sur toute la façade. Le spectacle était magnifique bien qu'ostentatoire.

- Alice n'a jamais su faire dans la demi-mesure, murmura mon petit-ami.

Je me tournais vers lui, et, désireuse de rompre cette ambiance tendue, je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible. Sa main vint immédiatement caresser ma joue. Je fermais les yeux sous la sensation et penchais la tête pour approfondir le contact.

- Nous discuterons ce soir si tu veux.

J'inspirais un bon coup et ouvris les yeux pour accrocher les siens. Résignation, désolation et regrets, voilà ce que j'y voyais. J'acquiesçais, peu désireuse de parler et par la même occasion de trahir l'émotion qui obstruait ma gorge. Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais pleuré. Mais ce soir, il s'agissait d'une fête alors…

- Prête ? me demanda-t-il.

- Prête, dis-je tout en attrapant la poignée de la porte.

Il fut, comme à son habitude, plus rapide que moi et m'ouvrit la portière avant même que mes doigts n'amorcent le mouvement d'ouverture. J'attrapai la main qu'il me tendait.

Nous étions à peine rentrés qu'Alice bouscula Edward pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire ! hurla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je fermai les yeux un instant, me sentant incroyablement vulnérable tout en étant en sécurité dans ses bras. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de pouvoir arrêter le temps et verser toutes les larmes de mon corps.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis le regard empli de pitié qu'Edward me lançait. Il se tourna ensuite vers Jasper et lui fit non de la tête. Je fusillais ce dernier du regard, déversant toute ma haine et ma rancune à son égard de converser avec Edward sur mon état d'esprit actuel. Ne pouvait-il pas nous laisser régler nos problèmes comme nous l'entendions ? Etait-il obligé de faire part à Edward de ma vulnérabilité ?

Il m'envoya des ondes d'excuses, ce qui eu le don de me calmer. Je hochais la tête, lui faisant silencieusement comprendre que j'acceptais ses excuses.

- Allons ouvrir les cadeaux ! s'exclama Alice ne manquant pas de me faire sursauter.

Elle me tira derrière elle pour me conduire au salon où les autres membres de la famille m'attendaient. Après quelques accolades plus ou moins longues et plus ou moins viriles, Alice me tendit un premier paquet.

- Celui-là c'est de la part d'Emmett, chantonna-t-elle.

Je le trouvais bien léger alors je le secouais, fronçant les sourcils en m'apercevant qu'il était bel et bien vide.

- Je l'ai déjà installée dans ta camionnette, il était temps de mettre une bonne sono dans cette poub…

- N'insulte pas ma camionnette ! Le grondais-je en le menaçant du doigt, ce qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté vu qu'il s'esclaffa. Et merci.

Je m'approchais de lui pour lui donner une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule – de toute façon je me ferais plus mal qu'autre chose si je tapais plus fort – et il me prit dans ses bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire, me murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

Alice trouva le temps long et me tira à nouveau au centre de la pièce.

- Ca c'est un cadeau de Jasper et moi.

Son ton grave et sérieux m'inquiéta et elle me fit un petit clin d'œil de connivence. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas ce qui lui prenait. Avait-elle vu quelque chose ? Tandis que je la contemplais à la recherche d'un indice ou de quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à comprendre pourquoi son humeur avait changé tout à coup, elle me servit un sourire triste et mélancolique. Elle avait définitivement vu quelque chose, je n'en avais plus aucun doute à présent.

Un peu hésitante, j'ouvris le petit paquet rectangulaire qu'elle me tendait. Je le déballais avec précaution, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de me couper.

En découvrant l'écrin de velours rouge, mon cœur eut un raté. Je ne savais pas exactement comment mais j'avais la sensation d'avoir déjà effectué le geste d'ouverture de la boite alors que c'était bien la première fois que je la voyais. Une impression d'avoir déjà vécu ce moment.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un collier simple en or blanc avec un pendentif représentant la lettre « I » enlacée avec un « M » en pierres précieuses bleues nuits. Cette impression de déjà vu s'accentua d'autant plus lorsqu'Alice l'attrapa pour me le passer autour du cou. Je caressais tendrement les lettres qui pendaient juste à la naissance de mes seins, profitant de ce moment d'émotions pures qui me submergeaient littéralement. Je me sentis partir bien loin d'ici, dans un autre temps, loin dans le passé mais je ne comprenais toujours pas comment un simple collier pouvait me faire ressentir autant de choses.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, je croisais le regard de Jasper et je ne saurais décrire avec exactitude ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Je me perdais dans ses yeux, me noyant plus que de raison. Le grondement d'Edward rompit ce moment.

Je me tournais vers ce dernier, le questionnant silencieusement des yeux. Pourquoi me sentais-je autant perdue ? Comme si mon corps avait sa propre raison, comme si mon cœur me criait d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Celui-ci est de moi, me dit-il en me tendant son présent. Je n'ai rien dépensé comme tu me l'avais demandé, se justifia-t-il devant mon air furieux.

- Tu l'ouvriras après Bella ! Maintenant, c'est l'heure du gâteau.

Alice avait visiblement retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Elle me prit le cadeau d'Edward des mains et Esmée arriva avec un immense gâteau au chocolat.

- Je ne mangerai pas tout ça ! M'exclamais-je devant la pièce montée.

L'atmosphère se détendit et chacun y alla de son commentaire sur la folie des grandeurs de notre voyante. Carlisle s'occupa d'allumer les dix-huit bougies qui ornaient la pâtisserie. Lorsqu'il eut fini, je m'approchais lentement de peur de prendre feu ou quelque chose dans le genre, je n'étais jamais à l'abri du danger et toutes les situations étaient probables me concernant.

Alors que je pris une grande inspiration, Alice me coupa :

- Tu dois faire un vœu Bella !

- Un vœu ?

- Oui, c'est la tradition, tu fais un vœu, tu fermes les yeux et tu souffles ! dit-elle tout en frappant dans ses mains.

Un vœu…

Que souhaitais-je par-dessus tout ?

Que voulais-je ?

Mis à part l'éternité avec Edward, il y avait bien quelque chose que j'aurais voulu expérimenter mais qu'il ne m'offrirait jamais dans les conditions actuelles. Je le voulais lui, je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne, qu'il soit mon premier amant comme il avait été mon premier baiser. Je rougis furieusement devant mes pensées peu catholiques ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire Emmett.

Je ne pouvais pas faire le vœu d'éternité, ne sachant pas à l'heure actuelle des choses s'il m'aimait assez pour ça mais je pouvais faire un autre vœu.

J'encrai mon regard dans celui d'Edward et formulais mon vœu mentalement tout en caressant le pendentif qui ornait mon cou.

_J'aurais souhaité rencontrer mon âme sœur alors qu'il était encore humain._

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai toutes les bougies du gâteau en une seule expiration.

Des sifflements et des applaudissements me sortirent de mes pensées et je rouvris les yeux déçue.

J'espérais quoi au juste ? Me retrouver à Chicago en 1918, peu avant la transformation d'Edward ? Je m'en voulais d'avoir cru qu'un vœu aurait pu répondre à mes attentes, je me sentais plus idiote que jamais ! J'avais soufflé des bougies, pas frotté une lampe magique bon sang !

Je secouais la tête devant ma stupidité et attrapais le cadeau d'Edward, m'empressant de l'ouvrir. J'entendis Alice me hurler d'attendre au moment même où je me coupais avec le papier. Autour de moi le temps semblait s'être arrêté. J'observais la goutte de sang perler au bout de mon doigt et grossir jusqu'à couler le long de mon index pour finalement atterrir sur le tapis en fibres blanches. Etrangement, la vue du sang ne me fit pas défaillir, c'était bien la première fois que je ne tombais pas dans les pommes. C'était comme si je savais que ce moment était inévitable, comme si je savais qu'il me fallait saigner là maintenant tout de suite, comme si ma vie et mon futur en dépendaient.

Lorsque je sortis de la contemplation de mon sang et que je relevais mon regard, j'avais devant moi sept vampires aux iris plus noirs encore que la nuit. Aucun doute qu'ils étaient assoiffés de mon sang.

Etrangement, la mort ne me faisait plus peur maintenant que je l'avais en face. Qui allait être le premier à me mordre ? J'étais résolue. Une humaine parmi des vampires, comment aurait-ce pu se terminer autrement que par mon corps vidé de sa substance vitale au milieu de leur salon ?

Avant même que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre mouvement, Jasper se précipita sur moi. Il avait l'air enragé et déterminé. Il fonça sur Edward pour l'éloigner de moi mais ce dernier m'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste de sa main afin, je supposais, de me protéger de son frère.

J'atterris sur la console contre le mur. Mes os craquèrent lorsque je percutais le mur et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

Mes paupières se firent lourdes.

Tout ce que je parvenais à distinguer étaient le rouge carmin de mon sang qui s'écoulait librement de mon bras.

Tout ce que je parvenais à entendre étaient les grondements sourds d'Edward et Jasper.

Je perdis connaissance tout en ayant conscience que je ne vivrai pas d'autres anniversaires, celui-ci serait le dernier, celui-ci sonnerait ma mort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Je sais, j'avais dit dimanche, malheureusement ça ne l'a pas fait. Mieux vaut aujourd'hui que demain (vous sentez comment je positive la vie là ?).**

**Merci pour vos messages, je suis ravie de retrouver certaines d'entre vous pour une relecture de cette fiction et enchantée de trouver de nouvelles lectrices également !**

**Allez, je vous embête pas plus longtemps et puis j'ai un peu de temps devant moi pour écrire alors je vais en profiter.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture j'espère !**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 2**

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais totalement déboussolée. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais.

J'avais chaud, très chaud. La mort n'était-elle pas censée être froide ?

- Mademoiselle Isabella, vous allez bien ?

J'essayais de mettre un nom sur cette voix mais je ne la connaissais définitivement pas. Le brouillard qui obscurcissait ma vue jusqu'à présent se fit moins épais et je pus commencer à distinguer mon environnement.

Visiblement la chaleur était due au climat. Le soleil brûla ma rétine tandis que mes paupières papillonnèrent dans un effort de s'acclimater à la luminosité. Ma gorge me faisait souffrir, j'avais soif et la température ambiante n'aidait pas à calmer la douleur.

- Mademoiselle Isabella, vous allez bien ? Répéta l'inconnue.

Mon regard se porta sur la jeune femme qui me parlait et que je pus détailler sans complexe. Elle devait avoir environ une vingtaine d'années et portait un corset et une longue robe que je supposais être blanche avant que la poussière ne la rende grise. Ses cheveux bruns étaient attachés en un chignon serré que la chaleur et l'effort avaient quelque peu défait. Sa peau luisait et des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

Où étais-je ? Je me souvenais maintenant du moment où je m'étais coupée, où j'avais perdu connaissance au milieu du salon des Cullen.

Comment étais-je arrivée dans cette fournaise suffocante avec une femme habillée en robe à traîne ?

Un homme s'approcha de nous.

- Je suis médecin, me permettez-vous de vous examiner Mademoiselle?

Faute de pouvoir répondre, j'acquiesçais simplement. Ses doigts tâtèrent mon pouls et il regarda avec une attention toute particulière mes yeux.

- Apportez-moi de l'eau, demanda-t-il à la jeune femme. La chaleur vous a fait perdre connaissance. Vous rappelez-vous de votre nom ?

- Isabella, dis-je d'une voix rendue rauque par la soif en me rappelant le prénom qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme précédemment.

- Buvez Mademoiselle, me dit-il en s'emparant de la gourde que mon accompagnatrice lui tendait.

Je m'exécutais sans contester.

- Savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?

Si je répondais 13 septembre 2009 je pense qu'il me ferait interner et comme je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, autant faire comme si ma mémoire était altérée. Je secouais la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Nous sommes le 13 septembre 1863, m'expliqua-t-il.

Je m'étouffais avec ma propre salive. Qu'est-ce que je foutais en 1863 ?

Visiblement ma chute m'avait fait perdre plus que du sang, j'étais mentalement atteinte.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Laissais-je échapper.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils grandement suspicieux par rapport à mon état mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Pouvez-vous vous relever Mademoiselle? me demanda-t-il.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. J'essayais tant bien que mal de me lever, la jeune femme m'aida en m'attrapant par le bras. La crinoline et les différents jupons ne facilitaient pas la manœuvre mais aidée de la jeune femme et du médecin, je parvins à me remettre debout. Lorsqu'ils me lâchèrent, je chancelais quelque peu mais trouvais finalement mon équilibre.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Mademoiselle Isabella?

Avait-elle d'autres questions que celle-ci? Perdue... Déboussolée... Incomprise et définitivement pas à ma place... Cela correspondait bien à comment je me sentais!

- Ca ira, répondis-je. Votre nom, je l'ai oublié.

- Je me nomme Luciana. Votre père m'a confiée la tâche de vous tenir compagnie dans notre voyage jusqu'à Houston.

- Houston? Au Texas? M'exclamais-je.

Luciana me regarda comme si je possédais un troisième œil. Comment étais-je passée de la pluie de Forks dans l'Etat de Washington au soleil plombant de la route menant à Houston au Texas?

J'espérais vraiment que Carlisle m'ait injectée je ne sais quelles substances qui me faisaient planer, il n'en était pas possible autrement!

- Vous allez bien Mademoiselle Isabella?

- Luciana, vous voulez bien arrêter de me poser cette question, vous voyez bien que je suis tout sauf bien! M'énervais-je.

Elle baissa les yeux instantanément et s'excusa brièvement en faisant une légère courbette.

Bon sang où avais-je atterri?

Etait-ce ma malchance qui faisait des siennes encore une fois?

Le médecin venait de revenir et me coupa dans mon introspection :

- J'ai parlé au Major, il est d'accord pour qu'on s'arrête cette nuit. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que les femmes et les enfants de notre groupe puissent se reposer convenablement. Nous arriverons à Webster avant la fin de la journée et nous n'en repartirons que demain matin. En attendant, je vous ai trouvé une place dans une des carrioles afin que vous n'ayez plus à marcher.

Sans attendre ma permission, il m'empoigna le bras et m'aida à avancer vers le début de notre groupe. Je regardais les gens qui le composaient, ils étaient tous habillés avec des vêtements du 19ème siècle d'après ce que mes maigres connaissances en histoire me permettaient de dire.

Encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais là !

Plus j'avançais et plus il y avait de soldats. A en juger par leurs uniformes, un veston gris et bleu ciel et un pantalon bleu ciel également, nous étions en présence de l'armée des Confédérés du sud si mes souvenirs étaient bons. L'Histoire n'avait jamais été mon point fort à vrai dire. La littérature était mon domaine de prédilection, tout comme les langues. J'abhorrais les matières scientifiques et je boudais la géographie. Enfin, j'étais tellement dénuée d'un quelconque sens de l'orientation que c'était plutôt la géographie qui me boudait !

Si j'avais su qu'un jour je me retrouverai en pleine guerre civile en 1863, j'aurais prêté beaucoup plus d'attention aux cours…

Le médecin m'aida à grimper dans la carriole. L'odeur qui y régnait était nauséabonde, un mélange de sueur, de poudre et de chair en putréfaction. Je regardai autour de moi pour voir d'où pouvait bien provenir ce relent pestilentiel et tombai sur une jeune femme qui caressait la tête d'un vieillard posée sur ses genoux. A en juger par le fumet qui s'échappait d'eux, il devait être mort depuis longtemps maintenant. Les yeux de la jeune femme étaient vitreux et totalement inexpressifs. Son corps se balançait imperceptiblement d'avant en arrière.

Je tournais le regard devant cette horrible scène à la limite du supportable, autant pour mon cœur que pour ma santé mentale. Je n'avais jamais été aussi près de la mort. Le médecin me fit un sourire compatissant en voyant mon regard affolé.

- C'est son père, elle refuse de le laisser partir et encore moins de l'enterrer convenablement au milieu de nulle part selon ses dires. Je suppose que nous pourrons nous en charger ce soir.

N'y tenant plus, mes jambes chancelèrent et je m'écroulais. J'aurais voulu sortir de cette carriole transportant la mort mais mon corps n'aurait pas suivi, il avait besoin de repos. Je rampai donc vers l'endroit par lequel j'étais montée et posai ma tête contre le montant en bois fermant la carriole. De cette façon, ma tête était à l'extérieur et je pouvais aisément respirer l'air chaud et humide de l'extérieur.

Je vis Luciana s'approcher pour marcher près de la carriole et je fermais les yeux lorsque celle-ci se remit en marche. J'étais secouée, c'était peu dire. Il n'y avait pas de routes goudronnées, juste une piste de sable parsemée de trou et de cailloux.

Je me perdis dans mes pensées, tentant de me remémorer ce que je savais de l'époque dans laquelle je me trouvais.

1863… en plein milieu de la Guerre de Sécession ou plus communément appelée la Guerre Civile américaine… cette guerre a opposé les Etats-Unis dirigés par Abraham Lincoln et les onze Etats Confédérés d'Amérique dirigés par Jefferson Davis.

Le nord de Lincoln contre le sud de Davis. Les Confédérés s'étaient officiellement séparés du reste du pays. La raison de cette guerre était l'abolition de l'esclavage prônée par Lincoln.

Au Sud, les esclaves étaient une main d'œuvre essentielle pour cultiver le coton et les textiles.

L'étendue de mes connaissances sur le sujet était quasiment nulle ! Pourquoi n'avais-je pas plus prêté attention ? Cela faisait pourtant partie de mon passé !

Enfin… Je me trouvais donc parmi l'armée Confédérée en direction de Houston. Malheureusement, je n'étais pas vraiment dans le camp des vainqueurs…

En 1865, la guerre se termina par la victoire des états du nord et l'abolition de l'esclavage.

Note personnelle : écouter les jérémiades historiques de Mr Richards dès que je remettrai les pieds en 2009 !

Je pense m'être endormie à ce moment-là. Je rêvais d'Edward, de ses baisers et de ses mains sur mon corps. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve car ce dernier se laissait aller complètement, oublieux du reste du monde et de sa nature. Lui qui gardait un contrôle absolu dans le moindre de ses gestes envers moi devenait dans mes songes un être fou de désir pour ma petite personne. En vrai j'étais plus que frustrée de sa retenue. Dans mes rêves, j'étais bien au contraire plus que satisfaite de ses changements.

Je ne savais pas très bien ce qu'il adviendrait de moi le jour où son désir - ou le mien… - serait plus fort que sa volonté. Il me tardait de voir ce jour arriver pour être totalement honnête. Faire de mon rêve une réalité.

Alors que j'allais enfin accéder à la paix de mon âme et de mon corps, Jasper surgit de nulle part et m'arracha à Edward en hurlant « Elle est à moi ! ».

Le choc me fit ouvrir les yeux, encore frustrée de ne pas avoir été repue dans mes songes. Et depuis quand Jasper intervenait-il dans mes songes?

Autour de moi, rien n'avait changé. Luciana suivait toujours la carriole, celle-ci cahotait toujours sur la piste, l'odeur putride chatouillait toujours mes narines, la chaleur était toujours autant étouffante. La seule différence notable était la lumière du jour qui déclinait petit à petit.

Mon corps semblait se remettre peu à peu, même si je souffrais toujours de la chaleur et que la soif me tiraillait encore la gorge.

Le paysage changea, le désert aride de la piste sableuse se transforma bientôt et je pus deviner que l'on entrait dans une ville. Des habitations bordaient les abords de notre chemin. J'entendais des gens acclamer l'armée, des chiens aboyer et je pus voir des enfants courir vers nous pour nous escorter dans le centre.

S'ils savaient que l'issue de cette guerre ne leur serait en aucun cas favorable !

Notre convoi s'arrêta finalement et je m'empressais de sortir de là. Un peu trop vite probablement car je m'écroulais directement au sol.

**0o0o0**

**Chapitre un peu court alors il se peut que la suite arrive très vite...**

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

**Si vous avez eu deux messages c'est normal, j'ai posté ce chapitre une première fois sans vous faire mon blabla et je me suis dit que ça allait trop vous manquer alors bon voilà quoi !**

**Donc, voici le chapitre 3 avec THE rencontre de la mort. Oui j'en fais beaucoup mais j'assume total, je suis en forme ce soir :)**

**En fait j'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter si ce n'est que j'ai répondu aux reviews des deux derniers chapitres et je suis plutôt fière de moi !**

**Allez, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie du Major, je vous le prête quelques instants, profitez-en, après je le récupère et le séquestre !**

**bonne lecture et à très vite pour la suite !**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Je fermais les yeux attendant fatalement le moment où je toucherais le sol dur et poussiéreux du sud du Texas. Je sentis deux mains m'empoigner fermement et m'aider à me remettre debout. Le contact m'électrisa.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Cette voix ! Je la connaissais ! J'ouvris les yeux et eus un mouvement de recul. Je n'en revenais pas.

- J… Ja… Jasper ? Bégayais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et me détailla. Je me donnais une claque mentale. Bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir qui j'étais !

- Est-ce que l'on se connait mademoiselle ?

Merde ! Si je lui disais « oui on s'est rencontré au 21ème siècle alors que tu étais un vampire assoiffé de mon sang», ça ne passerait probablement pas ! Je réfléchis un moment à ce que je pourrais bien inventer pour me sortir de cette mauvaise passe. Le médecin me sauva la mise :

- C'est moi qui lui ai parlé de vous Major. Elle s'est évanouie un peu plus tôt dans la journée, sa mémoire en est quelque peu altérée.

Jasper acquiesça puis tourna vers ses hommes pour formuler ses ordres :

- Soldats ! Nous allons planter notre campement ici pour ce soir au moins. Nous verrons demain si nous restons plus longtemps. Tout dépendra du Doc. Mettez-vous au travail, je veux ma tente plantée dans moins d'une heure ainsi que celle qui nous servira d'infirmerie.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air. Personne n'osa répliquer. Je comprenais mieux maintenant d'où lui venait son don vampirique, il était assez charismatique, même en simple humain. Il était incroyablement beau, chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment remarquée avant. Il avait une espèce de classe et de prestance naturelle lorsqu'il donnait ses ordres qu'il aurait été difficile pour n'importe qui de ne pas le dévorer du regard. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules et se reflétaient au soleil, le spectacle était éblouissant. Sa peau semblait faite pour les caresses et était légèrement halée. Il était juste… parfait ! Je le regardais s'éloigner de moi tout en louchant sur ses fesses parfaitement moulées dans son uniforme.

Merde ! Mais que me prenait-il à la fin ? Lorgner sur Jasper ! N'importe quoi !

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, peut-être même que je bavais un peu, c'est Luciana qui me sortit de mes pensées :

- Un hôtel a été réquisitionné pour nos besoins. Voulez-vous que je prépare un bain ?

Je regardais mes vêtements. Moi qui n'était ni robe ni jupe, j'étais servie ! Mon dieu ! Comment faisaient les femmes de cette époque pour enfiler autant de fioritures ? Il me faudrait au moins une bonne heure pour enlever tout ce superflu et pas moins de deux heures pour le remettre.

Je soupirais et pris la suite de Luciana. Inutile de dire qu'avec la poussière et la chaleur suffocante, un bon bain ne serait pas de trop.

L'hôtel était assez minimaliste, le décor était épuré et les chambres ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. Le confort était sommaire bien que je me doutais que pour l'époque c'était déjà bien assez. Il y avait un lit flanqué de deux commodes en bois ainsi qu'une coiffeuse et une baignoire d'un émail blanc étincelant. Deux brocs d'eau étaient disposés sur la coiffeuse, entourant une bassine assortie à la baignoire sur pied.

A ce moment-là, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour une journée spa avec Alice ! Oui, j'étais au bord du désespoir. Qui ne le serait pas ? Je me retrouvais à la fin du 19ème, soit un peu plus d'un siècle avant ma naissance avec une servante et un Jasper en Major de l'armée confédérée !

Quoique Carlisle m'ait administré, je le prierai de ne jamais m'en redonner, peu importe mes blessures. Il était clair que je divaguais complètement !

Luciana sortit afin d'aller remplir les brocs d'eau et je m'écroulais sur le lit. J'aurais bien aimé commencer à me défaire de mon carcan mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit par où commencer.

Je fermais les yeux un instant, essayant de me remémorer les minutes précédents mon cauchemar actuel.

C'était mon anniversaire. Je me revoyais encore secouer le cadeau vide d'Emmett. Je pouvais encore sentir son accolade lorsque je l'avais remercié. Je revoyais le collier d'Alice et Jasper. Instinctivement, je portais la main à mon cou mais il n'était plus là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais l'impression de ressentir un vide sur mon cou. Il me manquait et je ne me l'expliquais pas. Je me rappelais l'immense gâteau qui trônait sur la table de salon des Cullen. Carlisle avait allumé les bougies et je les avais soufflées.

Attendez… avant de souffler, j'avais fait un vœu… Bien sûr ! C'était ça ! Le vœu…

_Rencontrer mon âme sœur alors qu'il était encore humain…_

Ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était pourquoi je me trouvais en 1863 avec Jasper au lieu de 1918 avec Edward ?

Se pourrait-il que… non, impossible ! Edward était mon âme sœur ! Tout tendait à le prouver : mon odeur et mon sang qui l'appelaient, les battements erratiques de mon cœur lorsqu'il était à proximité, l'affolement de mes sens lorsqu'il me touchait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement, c'était forcément lui.

Alors pourquoi étais-je là ? Pourquoi étais-je tant attirée par Jasper depuis mon arrivée ?

Décidemment, mon esprit me jouait de sacrés tours !

Luciana revint à cet instant et commença à remplir la baignoire. Elle fit un nombre incalculable d'allers et venues avant que le niveau de l'eau atteigne une hauteur respectable. Je ne bougeais pas, je n'en avais pas la force.

Plus le temps passait et plus je me posais de questions. Plus je me posais de questions et plus je doutais. Plus je doutais et plus je me posais de questions. C'était une spirale sans fond et le mal de tête commença à se faire sentir.

Je passais nerveusement les mains sur mon visage. Comme si ce geste pouvait me purifier de mes doutes.

- Avez-vous besoin d'aide Mademoiselle Isabella ?

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas oui, ma voix n'était que murmure.

Je désespérais de trouver la raison de ma présence ici. Il y avait bien une solution qui expliquerait pas mal de choses mais elle était inconcevable.

Une fois débarrassée de ma tenue plus qu'encombrante, je plongeais mon corps engourdi dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire.

Luciana s'éclipsa à ce moment-là et me laissa seule face à mes pensées. Je fermais les yeux et m'endormis à nouveau.

Ce fut l'eau désormais froide qui me réveilla. Cette fois-ci, aucuns rêves ni cauchemars n'étaient venus perturber mon sommeil. Je me savonnais et finis par sortir. Je m'enveloppais dans un linge avant d'essayer de renfiler un vêtement. Luciana avait dû revenir lorsque j'étais assoupie car une robe propre attendait sur mon lit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'enfiler... La belle affaire!

Je commençais tout d'abord par essayer de la passer par le bas. Inutile de dire que mes fesses ne passaient pas par l'encolure... Définitivement pas la bonne technique!

Je passais alors mes mains par le bas de la robe, en me secouant un peu, peut-être arriverais-je à l'enfiler correctement... Une fois mes mains passées dans les manches, je tentais de tirer sur la robe pour qu'elle descende sur mon corps car elle était coincée sous ma poitrine... Je tirais tout en sautillant, le tissu descendait peu à peu.

Je pense qu'au bout d'une demi-heure j'avais enfin réussi! Bon, j'étais rougie par l'effort et je transpirais à un point que j'aurai, en temps normal, fait un retour dans le bain... Mais j'étais habillée, chose qui n'était pas gagnée au départ!

Je décidais d'aller faire un tour. Le soleil avait fini par se coucher et la chaleur n'était plus aussi étouffante.

A l'extérieur, les choses prenaient forme. Deux tentes énormes étaient montées à côté de l'hôtel. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait de celle du Major et de l'infirmerie. Plusieurs autres tentes beaucoup moins spacieuses les entouraient. Sûrement celles des soldats.

Je continuais mon avancée, je ne recherchais rien ni personne en particulier, j'avais juste envie de m'imprégner des lieux et de l'atmosphère, Dieu seul savait quand je pourrais sortir de là!

- Vous allez bien Mademoiselle ?

- Vous allez arrêter de me poser cette question! M'énerve-je tout en me retournant afin de voir qui me posait encore cette question et je stoppais net. Excusez-moi Major, je ne voulais pas me montrer impolie.

Je baissais la tête gênée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je peux comprendre, dit-il en laissant traîner son accent texan.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, il était en train de m'offrir un sourire radieux que je lui rendis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour le repas Mademoiselle?

- Pourquoi pas Major?

- Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock. Mais appelez-moi Jasper je vous prie.

Il prit mes doigts tout en s'inclinant. Du bout des lèvres, il effleura le dos de main. Je rougis furieusement, jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de lui. Jamais il ne m'avait touchée auparavant et cette sensation me donnait l'impression que j'avais manqué quelque chose de primordial à Forks.

J'en frissonnais sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Lorsqu'il se releva, son regard était empreint de curiosité et il y avait autre chose dont je ne comprenais pas la signification. Je décidais de ne pas m'y attarder pour l'instant.

Il m'offrit son bras et je le suivis sous sa tente. Ses soldats avaient bien travaillé, c'était aussi cosy, si ce n'est plus que ma chambre d'hôtel. Une table pour deux se dressait au milieu de cette dernière. Avait-il déjà en tête de m'inviter avant même qu'il ne me le demande?

Il dut comprendre mes interrogations car il se justifia:

- Je demande toujours deux couverts, cela me donne l'impression d'être moins seul lorsque c'est vraiment le cas.

J'acquiesçais. Il me tenait toujours par le bras et me conduisit à la table. Il tira la chaise et la repoussa au moment où je m'asseyais. J'avais toujours du mal avec ce genre d'attention mais pour une fois, c'est moi qui devais m'habituer à l'époque dans laquelle j'évoluais.

Il s'installa en face de moi. Je pris la serviette de l'assiette pour la poser sur mes genoux. J'étais un peu stressée de par ce dîner. Jamais je n'avais eu de longues conversations avec Jasper lorsque je le côtoyais. Je ne savais pas réellement comment lui parler ni quoi lui dire pour être totalement honnête. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence ambiant :

- Alors ? Que fait une aussi charmante demoiselle au milieu d'un convoi militaire ?

Bonne question…

- Appelez-moi Bella s'il vous plaît. Il acquiesça. Je ne me souviens de rien pour tout vous dire. Je me suis éveillée en ayant perdu une partie de ma mémoire. Peut-être pouvez-vous m'éclairer sur ma présence ici ?

Il me fit un sourire.

- J'ai à charge de ramener à Houston les rescapés de la bataille qui a eu lieu il y a deux jours à Galveston.

Je fronçai les sourcils. La bataille de Galveston me rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais ce n'était pas une des plus grandes donc on ne l'étudiait pas en profondeur au lycée.

- Je suppose que vous devez faire partie du convoi depuis l'origine.

Je hochais la tête, il avait probablement raison.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené à livrer un tel combat ? Demandais-je désireuse de détourner son attention de moi.

- Je me suis enrôlé dans l'armée il y a deux ans de cela, j'ai toujours su que c'était ce à quoi j'étais destiné. Toute ma vie n'a été vécue que pour le moment où je rejoindrai l'armée et cette guerre, ainsi que sa cause, me semble juste parfaite à défendre coûte que coûte.

S'il savait qu'il n'était pas dans le bon camp, peut-être reverrait-il ses positions ?

Le repas se poursuivit ainsi, il me posa des questions auxquelles j'essayais de répondre le plus honnêtement possible et je lui faisais part de mes interrogations. Finalement, il était simple de parler avec lui, je passais une excellente soirée et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais atterri ici, je ne pensais plus que je n'y avais pas ma place.

Au final, j'avais l'impression d'appartenir à cette époque. Je ne saurais dire avec exactitude ce qui me faisait ressentir ça.

Tout prit définitivement un sens lorsqu'il me raccompagna jusqu'à mon hôtel…


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

**Alors voici le chapitre 4, ce n'est pas mon préféré mais je l'aime beaucoup beaucoup! *soupir***

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et je vous dit à très bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 4**

Nous étions devant la porte de ma chambre. Il avait toujours ce je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était. Je ne l'avais encore jamais remarqué, bien trop obnubilée par la beauté époustouflante d'Edward. Il y avait quelque chose de plus primitif en lui, quelque chose de plus animal qui le rendait d'autant plus attrayant.

Je ne savais pas si le fait qu'il soit encore humain à ce jour y était pour quelque chose et franchement, je n'avais pas envie de me poser de questions.

Il prit ma main entre les siennes et son regard se fit encore plus intense. Je reculais, de peur ou d'anticipation, et me heurtais au mur jouxtant la porte de la chambre. Je voyais ses yeux faire d'incessants allers et retours entre mes yeux et ma bouche. Allait-il m'embrasser ? Si oui, comment allais-je bien pouvoir réagir ?

Pas que je n'en avais pas envie, notre dîner s'était déroulé sous de merveilleux hospices. J'avais appris un peu à connaître l'homme qui se cachait derrière le Major et cet homme me plaisait, c'était certain mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose.

D'abord, il y avait le fait que ce n'était pas mon époque et qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il me faudrait bien rentrer chez moi. Et ensuite, il y avait Edward. Même si ce dernier n'était pas encore né, même s'il n'existait pas dans ce monde, il était bel et bien là dans mon monde, probablement à attendre patiemment que je veuille bien me réveiller.

Mes interrogations stoppèrent au moment où Jasper posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elles étaient douces et tendres, rien à voir avec le côté froid et dur des vampires. Ses mains m'attrapèrent les hanches pour me coller à lui. J'avais conscience que pour l'époque, ce n'était pas conventionnel mais je n'en avais cure. J'approfondis moi-même les choses en entrouvrant la bouche. Je fis passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure bien désireuse à mélanger nos fluides. S'il fut choqué de par mon initiative, il n'en dit rien, bien au contraire.

Il soupira d'aise tandis que nos langues se trouvèrent. Soupir que je lui rendis au centuple. Pour la seconde fois depuis mon arrivée ici, je me sentais à ma place et je réalisais soudainement que c'était parce qu'il était là et surtout parce que c'était lui.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes me semblaient être une évidence. Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de choses aussi merveilleuses dans un baiser. Bon, mon expérience en la matière se résumait à Edward mais pour être totalement honnête, ses baisers n'étaient décemment pas comparables.

C'était comme si nos bouches avaient été faites du même moule à l'origine et qu'en se retrouvant, elles formaient un tout unique, inséparable et indivisible.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien que dans ses bras et lorsqu'il recula, le manque que je ressentis me fit chavirer. Il me rattrapa dans ses bras et recommença à m'embrasser passionnément.

De peur qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits et qu'il ne parte, je cherchai à tâtons la poignée de porte et je nous obligeais à nous engouffrer à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Encore une fois, s'il fut choqué de mon audace, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Je souriais tout contre sa bouche. J'avais envie de lui, une envie que je ne m'expliquais pas. Depuis presque six mois que je les côtoyais tous quasiment tous les jours, jamais il ne m'avait attirée à ce point. D'accord, je l'avais trouvé d'une beauté époustouflante mais c'était une caractéristique propre à tous les vampires, non?

Il restait à la limite du statique et je décidais encore une fois de prendre les devants et de lui retirer son veston sans pour autant que nos bouches se séparent. Le bruit du vêtement qui tombe au sol le sortit de sa léthargie et il se recula. Nous étions essoufflés.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller plus loin Bella… souffla-t-il.

- Et moi je crois que si Jasper. Nous sommes en pleine guerre, qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ? Peut-être allons-nous mourir ?

Je ne reconnaissais pas ma propre voix tellement elle était chargée de désir pour cet homme. A vrai dire, je ne reconnaissais pas non plus mes propres propos… Où était passée la Bella timide et introvertie ? Sûrement en 2009 ! Je me gardais bien de lui dire que demain je serais peut-être à nouveau chez moi et que cette nuit serait peut-être la seule que nous partagerions.

- Cette nuit Jasper, le suppliais-je. Aime-moi cette nuit. J'ai besoin de toi, besoin de me sentir vivante dans tes bras.

Il sembla en plein dilemme interne. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne de moi alors je m'approchais et crochetais mes bras autour de son cou, ma main droite se perdit dans ses cheveux d'or. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent instinctivement. Ce que je ressentais dépassait l'entendement, comme si j'avais vécu toute ma vie pour vivre ce moment-ci. Sans plus attendre, je déboutonnais sa chemise.

Cette fois-ci, il ne me repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Je sentis ses mains partir dans mon dos et défaire les lacets de mon corset. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ma robe gisait à mes pieds. Et dire que j'avais probablement mis plus d'une demi-heure à l'enfiler !

Il s'éloigna afin de m'observer. Sous son regard appréciateur, je me sentis fondre et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'était comme si j'avais été faite pour vivre ce moment. Il ne dit rien et recommença à m'embrasser. Dans ce baiser, je lui faisais passer toute mon envie de lui. C'était moins romantique et tendre que nos baisers devant la porte, celui-ci était empreint d'une urgence, d'un feu que lui seul pourrait apaiser.

Sa chemise alla rejoindre bientôt son veston au sol. Je grinçais des dents, inquiète qu'il ne me repousse une nouvelle fois mais il n'en fit rien. Mes mains partirent à l'exploration de son torse. Sa peau était douce et ses muscles incroyablement bien dessinés. Son contact m'électrisait, je n'étais plus que couinements et gémissements. J'avais du mal à caler ma respiration, j'étais tellement essoufflée que j'en suffoquais presque.

Lorsque j'attrapais ses fesses musclées de mes paumes, il en profita pour me faire reculer et si tôt que mes genoux entrèrent en contact avec le lit, je m'y allongeais. Il s'installa au-dessus de moi et me jaugea du regard. Ce qu'il y lut dû lui convenir car il commença à me caresser. Ses mains partirent tout d'abord sur mes flancs et sans m'en rendre compte, je gémissais ouvertement.

Il s'appliqua à toucher chaque centimètre carré de ma peau. Sa bouche se porta sur mes seins et plus particulièrement sur mes tétons rendus douloureux tellement ils étaient dans l'attente de ses caresses. Il les lécha, les mordilla et j'aurai presque pu jouir ainsi s'il avait continué à me torturer de la sorte. La chaleur que je ressentais autant à l'intérieur de mon corps qu'à l'extérieur devenait difficile à supporter. Il s'appliqua à m'enlever mon dernier sous-vêtement tandis que je tentais de le délester de son ceinturon. Il vit que j'avais du mal et se releva pour enlever son pantalon de lui-même.

Il était désormais nu devant moi. J'aurai pu en rougir mais ça me semblait tellement naturel à cet instant que ce n'était pas le cas. Il se repositionna sur moi, je pouvais sentir tout son désir contre mon centre brûlant et avide de lui. Je n'avais pas peur, j'aurai peut-être dû étant donné que je n'avais aucune expérience en la matière mais il me faisait me sentir bien, comme si tout était normal entre nous.

Tandis qu'il embrassait mon cou avec dévotion, je crochetais mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Je voulais le sentir au plus près de moi et même si nos intimités se frictionnaient l'une l'autre de manière sensuelle, ce n'était pas assez. J'en voulais plus, j'avais besoin de plus.

Sa queue allait et venait sur mon clitoris. Les sensations étaient à la fois délivrances et frustrations, je ne saurai l'expliquer avec exactitude. J'étais bien dans la mesure où la friction occasionnée m'envoyait au paradis et j'étais à la fois mal car ce n'était pas assez, cela ne me comblait en rien.

Il sembla sur la même longueur d'onde car, d'un rapide coup de rein, il me pénétra. Il se figea lorsqu'il constata qu'il venait de me défaire de ma dernière barrière d'innocence. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux, j'essayais vainement de les retenir mais la douleur était tellement saisissante que je n'y parvins pas.

- Je suis désolé ma Bella, je ne savais pas… Tu semblais si sûre de toi que je n'ai pas pensé à un seul moment que…

- Chut, murmurais-je en ayant retrouvé le sourire.

J'avais posé mes doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Il était tellement attendrissant lorsqu'il se confondait en excuses ainsi.

- Je le voulais Jasper, je TE voulais.

Et je n'avais jamais été aussi sûre de moi qu'en cet instant. Lentement, je soulevais mes hanches à la recherche des siennes. La douleur était toujours présente mais peu à peu elle disparaissait, laissant place à du plaisir.

Il continua à s'insinuer en moi avec toute la tendresse du monde. Ses va-et-vient n'étaient que douceur et volupté. Il grimaçait chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde par peur de me faire souffrir. La douleur n'était désormais plus qu'un lointain souvenir et lorsque je l'embrassais, je sentis que toutes ses inquiétudes disparaissaient en un éclair.

Il se fit alors beaucoup plus impérieux dans ses mouvements. Ses pénétrations étaient amples et rapides, m'emmenant vers des contrées étoilées lointaines. Mes parois commençaient à l'enserrer de la plus douce des manières. Nous n'étions plus très loin de notre apogée.

Il prit mes fesses en coupe et les souleva pour me pénétrer encore plus profondément, encore plus intensément, encore plus vivement. Ses coups de reins étaient divins et il signa ma perte lorsque sa bouche vint aspirer mon téton avec une telle envie que j'explosais autour de lui en hurlant mon plaisir.

Le sien ne se fit pas attendre et je sentis son liquide chaud m'envahir. J'en frissonnais tellement la sensation qu'il me remplisse de sa semence était grisante.

Dans un silence quasi-religieux, il sortit de moi et s'allongea à mes côtés. Je me sentis vide tout à coup alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Il sembla comprendre mon désarroi car il m'attira à lui. Je calais ma tête dans son cou et en humais le parfum délicat et envoûtant de l'orgasme. Je léchais les gouttes de sueurs salées que nos ébats avaient laissées sur sa peau.

Si jusqu'à présent je n'avais fait que le pressentir, maintenant je savais. Je venais d'avoir confirmation et j'étais sûre de moi à présent. Je pouvais le dire, le crier à m'en époumoner, Jasper était bel et bien mon âme sœur. Toutes mes questions précédentes trouvèrent une réponse dans cette simple certitude : il m'était destiné.

Sur ces pensées, je m'endormis dans les bras de mon Major, un immense sourire aux lèvres tandis que j'espérais ne jamais plus me réveiller à mon époque.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

**Et oui, deux fois aujourd'hui, il va tomber de la merde !**

**Je vous livre rapidos le chapitre 5 avant d'aller préparer le repas de ce soir !**

**Alors merci pour vos commentaires et vos mises en alertes et favoris.**

**Bisous bisous !**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 5**

Voilà plus d'un mois que nous étions installés à Webster. Un mois que je partageais mes nuits entre ma chambre et la tente de Jasper et pour mon plus grand bonheur, la seule chose qui était invariable, c'était que je m'endormais et me réveillais dans ses bras. Tout était simple et naturel lorsque nous étions ensemble. Tous les jours, je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour totalement occulter mon attraction pour lui. C'était comme si j'avais fait un blocage à un moment de notre rencontre, c'était à ni rien comprendre !

Chaque fois que nous étions ensemble, je me sentais entière, vivante et totalement dépendante de lui et de sa présence. Il m'était impossible de m'imaginer un seul instant sans lui et lorsque je reviendrais à nouveau en 2009, chose que je ne souhaitais évidemment plus, je ne savais pas comment j'allais réagir. Comment j'allais leur dire tout ça ? Comment j'allais quitter Edward ? Car oui, j'allais le quitter, c'était une évidence, il n'était pas pour moi. Peut-être l'avait-il été à un moment mais plus maintenant. Plus depuis Jasper. Et puis, quelque part, je l'avais trompé et je ne pourrais jamais supporter de rester avec lui juste pour sauver les apparences. Bien qu'il ne m'était pas destiné, il méritait au moins la vérité.

Et quelle vérité ! La vérité… J'étais éperdument amoureuse de son frère d'adoption.

Je soupirais de frustration. Même si je doutais pouvoir remettre les pieds dans mon Forks natal, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre que cela arrive un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu m'as l'air bien pensif beauté… me dit-il.

Les deux mains les plus douces de la terre se posèrent sur mes épaules. J'étais installée devant ma coiffeuse en train de me brosser les cheveux, le démêlant ne faisant pas encore parti de la panoplie de la femme parfaite de 1863, et je voyais son regard inquiet dans le reflet du miroir. Je lui fis mon sourire le plus convainquant et tentais de chasser mes idées noires le plus loin possibles hors de ma tête.

Autant vivre au jour le jour.

Advienne que pourra.

Carpe Diem.

Autant de mantras mentaux que je me répétais à longueur de journée.

- Je me disais combien j'avais de la chance de t'avoir rencontré.

Son regard s'illumina. Bonheur ? Désir ? Amour ? Convoitise ? Ou un joli mélange de tout cela à la fois. Mon sourire s'agrandit tandis qu'il déposait un baiser au creux de mon cou.

- Et moi donc ! S'exclama-t-il avant de faire pivoter ma chaise et de fondre sur ma bouche.

Je lui rendis son baiser tendre au départ et qui commença à déraper. Il devenait avide, brutal et ses mains commencèrent à me caresser. Je le repoussais délicatement, s'il continuait, je perdrais la raison et j'avais des engagements pour la journée. Il grogna de frustration. Je déposais un léger baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres afin de le calmer.

- J'ai promis d'aller aider le Docteur Spencer aujourd'hui.

Il soupira.

- Je suppose que je dois te laisser partir alors…

Son sourire en coin s'étendit et je perdis définitivement pieds. Il pouvait me demander tout et n'importe quoi lorsqu'il me souriait comme ça. Ce fut mon tour de soupirer.

- Major Whitlock ! Le grondais-je tandis qu'il tentait de soulever ma robe.

Robe que, soit dit en passant, je réussissais à enfiler en moins d'un quart d'heure désormais.

- D'accord d'accord !

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- Mais, rajouta-t-il, tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

Je profitais de sa pichenette sur mon nez pour empoigner sa chemise et me rapprocher de lui.

- Mais je compte bien là-dessus, Major, lui susurrais-je au creux de l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser dans son cou.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois et je partis en riant direction l'infirmerie. Nous aurions dû quitter Webster le lendemain de notre arrivée mais une épidémie de grippe espagnole nous avait contraints à rester sur place. La moitié des effectifs militaires étaient morts ou en passe de l'être. Quant aux civils qui faisaient partis du convoi, les choses n'étaient guerre plus réjouissantes alors tous les jours je venais proposer mon aide au docteur. Je nettoyais quelques plaies, faisais quelques toilettes et aidais à nourrir les plus malades. Luciana avait été une des premières à nous quitter, le docteur supposait qu'elle était déjà malade avant de partir de Galveston. J'avais été un peu triste bien évidemment même si je ne l'avais connue que quelques jours.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle ! s'exclama le médecin.

- Docteur Spencer. Je m'inclinais un peu en guise de respect.

Cet homme était d'une gentillesse et d'une patience sans pareilles. De par certains côtés, il me rappelait Carlisle, outre le métier qu'ils avaient en communs, je décelais cette même étincelle de compassion et de dévotion dans leurs yeux. Tous deux étaient avides de savoir et de mettre en pratique leurs compétences au profit des plus démunis. Bref, cet homme était d'une grande sagesse et j'aimais beaucoup passer mes journées en sa compagnie.

- Comment vont-ils aujourd'hui ?

Nous étions juste à l'entrée de la tente. Il soupira et j'en déduisis que ce qui allait suivre n'étaient pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Deux morts supplémentaires cette nuit. Sean et Arthur ne verront probablement pas le soleil se coucher. Ce sont les derniers malades, je suppose que nous pourrons reprendre la route ensuite, souffla-t-il de dépit.

Cette nouvelle ne m'enchantait guerre à vrai dire. Repartir signifiait se rendre à Houston, notre destination finale, et, une fois là-bas Jasper reprendrait du service. Qui sait où il serait amené à partir ? Et moi, que deviendrais-je après ?

Je décidais de laisser mes inquiétudes de côté pour l'instant, j'avais suffisamment à faire. Les taches que j'effectuais pouvaient paraître ingrates par certains côtés mais elles avaient le mérite de m'empêcher de réfléchir.

La journée arriva vite à son terme. Le Docteur Spencer ne s'était pas trompé, Sean et Arthur nous avaient quittés. L'un aux alentours de midi et l'autre peu avant le coucher du soleil.

Lorsque j'arrivais à la tente de Jasper, je vis qu'il discutait avec le médecin et décidais donc d'aller dans ma chambre. Un bain m'attendait et je souris seule à la pensée que Jasper était définitivement un homme parfait.

Une nouvelle fois, je m'assoupis dans l'eau. Mes songes me replongèrent dans mon ancien chez moi, ancien car j'étais ici à ma place maintenant. Je courais au milieu de la forêt, je tentais de fuir quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. A un moment, je me pris les pieds dans une racine et j'étais à quelques centimètres du sol lorsque je sentis deux mains glaciales me réceptionner. Je reconnaîtrais cette odeur entre mille, Edward me tenait fermement et reprit notre course, moi dans ses bras. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien mais j'avais beau me débattre, rien y faisait. Un grognement quasi-animal se fit entendre derrière nous. Jasper, il nous poursuivait à toute vitesse, demandant à Edward de me poser, que je lui appartenais. Edward sentit qu'il était pris au piège et hurla que s'il ne pouvait pas m'avoir, personne ne m'aurait juste avant de me déchirer la gorge de ses dents acérés.

Je me réveillais en sursaut, déversant des litres d'eau sur le sol de ma chambre d'hôtel. J'étais éprouvée et totalement essoufflée, comme si je venais réellement de courir pour ma survie. Je me passais de l'eau sur le visage, histoire de me redonner une contenance. Même mes cauchemars me confirmaient mes plus grandes craintes. J'avais peur qu'Edward perde le contrôle et qu'il ne s'en prenne à Jasper qui n'était en rien responsable. Ceci était mon premier problème. Le second était Alice. Comment ne pas me détester si je lui ravissais son mari? Je ne pensais pas être capable de lui faire une chose pareille et je préférai nettement souffrir loin de Jasper que de faire du mal à Alice. J'avais pris une décision, si je rentrai un jour, je mettrai fin à ma relation avec Edward et laisserai les choses se faire ou pas avec Jasper. Certes je mentirai si je disais que je pourrais être heureuse loin de lui mais de toutes les options qui s'offraient à moi, celle-ci était celle qui blesserait le moins de personnes possible.

- Encore en train de rêvasser beauté?

Je me retournais vers lui qui finissait d'entrer silencieusement dans ma chambre et lui offrit mon plus beau sourire. Il commença à se dévêtir et j'eus du mal à avaler ma salive correctement. Dieu qu'il était beau. Son veston tomba au sol en même temps que sa chemise. Son pantalon suivit le mouvement et l'instant d'après, il se retrouvait dans le bain avec moi, mon dos contre son torse. Je soupirais d'aise et fermais les yeux à nouveau, sauf que là je savais que je ne ferais aucuns cauchemars.

- Le docteur Spencer m'a affirmé que nous pourrions reprendre la route dès demain.

Il prit le savon et l'éponge afin de me frotter le corps.

- Quand arriverons-nous à Houston?

- D'ici deux jours si nous maintenons un bon rythme.

Je soufflais de dépit. Plus que deux jours pour profiter de sa présence.

- Qui y a-t-il beauté? S'inquiéta-t-il

- Rien...

- Ne me mens pas Bella et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, me demanda-t-il tout en massant mes épaules.

Evidemment, si le massage faisait parti de sa technique d'interrogatoire, j'allais lui dire tout ce qu'il mourrait d'envie d'entendre et sans me faire prier en plus!

- Je me demandais juste ce que nous allions devenir une fois arrivés à destination.

Il se pencha plus en avant et sa bouche vint butiner mes épaules et mon cou. Je jetais la tête en arrière, m'appuyant sur son torse afin de lui donner un plus grand accès à ma gorge. Ses mains remontaient de mon ventre à mes seins, m'arrachant quelques gémissements au passage. Néanmoins, il stoppa net avant de me dire:

- J'ai peut-être une idée qui me permettrait de ne jamais avoir à te quitter.

Je me retournais vivement pour lui faire face. S'il avait une idée pour me garder à ses côtés, qu'il la dise et vite, ça m'éviterait de stresser comme une folle!

- Et? L'incitais-je à poursuivre.

Il prit une grande inspiration et releva ses yeux d'un bleu incomparable. Ce que je décelais dans son regard, aujourd'hui, je pouvais sans problème l'expliquer. Il y avait de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour à mon encontre mais aussi du désir, énormément de désir. Il y avait aussi cette étincelle qui le rendait si beau et si parfait pour moi. Je crois bien que je le rendais heureux. Par contre, je pouvais voir de la crainte également. Avait-il peur de moi? De ce qu'il allait me dire?

- Marions-nous, me lâcha-t-il subitement.

Définitivement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il sembla retenir sa respiration dans l'attente de ma réponse. Mais que pouvais-je bien lui répondre?


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien en cette fin de semaine. Merci pour vos messages, c'est un concentré de bonheur à chaque fois, je me régale !**

**Pour ce chapitre, vous aurez la réponse à la question, la coupure était un peu sadique, j'avoue^^**

**Par contre les choses vont se compliquer dans le prochain chapitre. Bah oui, faut que je les malmène un peu sinon c'est pas drôle !**

**Je vous embrasse et vous retrouve dans quelques jours !**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 6**

Il me scrutait toujours. Mon expression devait être totalement incompréhensible car il fronça les sourcils et une ride d'inquiétude apparu sur son front.

- Beauté?

J'avais toujours la bouche grande ouverte, j'étais sous le choc. Se marier ? Maintenant ?

Je n'avais jamais été pour le mariage, à vrai dire, la question ne s'était jamais réellement posée jusqu'à présent. Avais-je envie de partager ma vie avec cet homme ? Oui, mille fois oui ! Ne restait plus qu'à ouvrir la bouche pour le lui dire mais je fus comme bloquée. Une chose me retenait, je n'étais pas à mon époque même si j'en mourais d'envie et dans le cas où je serais réexpédiée d'où je viens, je voulais qu'il puisse passer plus facilement à autre chose.

- Bella, je sais que j'aurais pu faire plus romantique comme demande mais la vérité et la situation font que je n'y ai pas réfléchi avant. Toi et moi, ça sonne comme le destin, comme une fatalité, comme une évidence. Ne le ressens-tu pas ainsi ?

Il fronça les sourcils dans l'expectative d'une réaction de ma part. Son regard était toujours aussi craintif. Je lui faisais peur et je me détestais pour ça.

- Jasper… soufflais-je. Je…

Je m'interrompis. Je voulais dire oui autant que je voulais dire non. Oui pour moi et non pour lui. C'était complètement contradictoire, j'en avais conscience mais rien n'y faisait.

_Autant vivre au jour le jour. _

_Advienne que pourra. _

_Carpe Diem. _

Voilà ce qui me décida.

- Oui ! Hurlais-je juste avant de me jeter avec force dans ses bras manquant de peu de faire basculer la baignoire.

Son rire illumina la pièce et mon cœur rata un battement ou deux de l'entendre si heureux. Ma bouche se posant sur la sienne le fit instantanément se taire. Ses mains reprirent leurs caresses sur mon corps et très tôt, j'en voulus plus. Je voulais sceller notre nouvelle promesse de la manière la plus agréable que je connaisse : lui en moi.

J'étais à califourchon sur lui et je pris son visage en coupe pour m'éloigner juste un peu. Nos nez se touchaient et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il avait cet espèce de sourire niais planté sur son visage, le genre de sourire qui avoue qu'il est extatique de savoir ce qui est sur le point de se passer.

Je lui embrassais le bout de son nez avant de lui dire :

- Je t'aime Jasper et je serai la femme la plus heureuse du monde de me lier à toi pour la vie.

- Pour la vie… murmura-t-il avant de fondre sur ma bouche.

Sa langue passa la barrière de mes dents sans rencontrer aucune résistance de ma part. A quoi bon, lui et moi savions exactement comment l'autre réagissait. Nous nous connaissions réellement depuis peu mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions un de ces vieux couples qui n'avaient même plus besoin de se parler pour communiquer.

Nous étions comme des aimants, bougeant l'un avec l'autre et l'un pour l'autre. Nous deux, comme il venait de le dire, ça sonnait comme une évidence.

Ses mains s'attardèrent sur mes fesses, les malaxant au gré de ses désirs, tandis que sa bouche dessinait un chemin imaginaire allant de la commissure de mes lèvres jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins.

Je soupirais de bien être alors qu'il caressait de sa langue l'auréole de mon sein gauche. Il faisait exprès de contourner mon téton alangui de ses attentions pour me faire enrager. Cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté car plus il évitait cette zone hautement érogène et plus je me consumais de l'intérieur. Une de ses mains empoigna violemment mon sein et il me regarda de son regard profond et noirci de désir tout en donnant de petits coups de langues superficiels sur mon téton.

Je me cambrai, rencontrant son sexe gorgé de désir et je profitai de cette position pour me frotter outrageusement contre ce dernier.

Ses grognements eurent des répercussions directes sur mon intimité et je m'humidifiais d'autant plus lorsqu'il me mordit tendrement le téton avant de l'aspirer. Son regard chargé de désirs inassouvis finit de m'achever et je m'empalais sans plus de cérémonie sur son énorme érection.

Nous soupirâmes de concert face à la sensation de plénitude qui nous atteignit. Si j'en doutais encore, m'unir à cet homme de toutes les manières humainement possibles semblait la chose la plus normale de l'existence. Il me tardait de porter son nom. De devenir sienne aux yeux du monde. De lui appartenir pour la vie.

- Madame Isabella Whitlock, susurrais-je au creux de son oreille.

Il empoigna mes cheveux humides et tira ma tête en arrière. Son coup de rein fut d'une violence sans précédent tout comme le plaisir que j'en retirais. Je hurlais mon plaisir sans aucune retenue. De toute façon, j'étais dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il m'aurait été impossible de me contenir. Il m'obligea à le regarder et me sourit tendrement, contrastant radicalement avec son attitude quelque peu dominatrice.

- Je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau.

Un autre violent coup de rein vint percuter mon point le plus sensible sans que je ne m'y attende. Il m'arracha un nouveau cri. J'étais à bout de souffle et totalement bouillonnante de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression de n'être jamais rassasiée, de ne jamais réussir à redescendre de mon nuage de volupté. C'était comme si rien ne pourrait venir apaiser le feu de désir qui me consumait entièrement.

Mais c'était sans compter sur mon amant qui redoubla de vélocité tout en continuant de me marteler de l'intérieur avec tellement de conviction que j'avais l'impression que mon corps ne m'appartenait plus. Je me cambrai à l'extrême, sa main retenant ma tête hors de l'eau. Dans cette position, je le sentais encore plus en moi.

Je n'avais plus de force, j'étais totalement soumise à son bon vouloir. Ses coups de rein ne rataient jamais mon point névralgique et je sentais mes parois se contracter d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus vivement autour de lui.

Les sensations que j'en retirais étaient inexplicables, il n'y avait aucuns mots pour décrire avec précision l'état de plaisir dans lequel je me trouvais. Même s'il arrêtait à cet instant et bien que je n'ai pas encore atteint le point culminant, je ne ressentirais aucune frustration tellement je prenais mon pied. C'était totalement inexplicable cet état de félicité qui prenait tout mon être.

Ses va-et-vient devinrent plus brusque, signe qu'il n'était plus très loin de son apogée. Chaque fois qu'il prenait possession de moi, j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais pas être plus au bord du plaisir et il contredisait cela au coup de rein suivant, m'emmenant au précipice d'un orgasme qui serait plus dévastateur que les nombreux précédents.

La main qui ne retenait pas ma tête me caressa tendrement la joue avant de faire descendre son index le long de mon corps. Chaque partie qu'il toucha s'enflamma sur son passage. D'abord mon cou, puis mon buste, il passa entre mes seins et suivit un chemin en ligne droite jusqu'à mon nombril.

Mon esprit quitta mon corps au moment même où ses doigts se logèrent sur mon clitoris engorgé de plaisir et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que mes parois ne l'enserrent avec violence. Comme je l'avais prédit précédemment, cet orgasme anéantit tout sur son passage. Je me cambrais, je criais, je tremblais, j'avais des spasmes et des crampes dans les jambes, ma vue était trouble et ma respiration s'était coupée d'elle-même lorsque je sentis la chaleur de son sperme être propulsée à l'intérieur de moi.

Dans un dernier élan de lucidité, je m'affalais dans le creux de son épaule. Mes poumons crièrent délivrance et je repris une respiration qui me fit souffrir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été noyée par ma jouissance, propulsée contre ma volonté dans les eaux profondes de l'orgasme dévastateur.

Je ne sais avec certitude combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, dans ce bain, l'un contre l'autre et l'un dans l'autre. J'eus à un moment la sensation qu'on me portait mais je dus m'endormir car je ne me rappelais plus de rien ensuite.

La chaleur des rayons du soleil sur mon corps me réveilla. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, tentant de m'habituer à la clarté du jour et cherchais, par automatisme, l'homme de ma vie à mes côtés. La place était vide, à mon plus grand désespoir. Avais-je rêvé la nuit dernière ? Je me souvenais de sa demande en mariage et de notre étreinte qui avait suivie mais tout ceci fut-il réel ou juste un mirage sortant de mon imagination ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question car Jasper venait de faire irruption dans la chambre. Il me souriait et me regardais avec tellement d'égard, d'amour et de tendresse que j'eus l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de son existence et un élan d'orgueil m'envahit instantanément.

Silencieusement, il s'approcha du lit dans lequel je me trouvais et s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Je fais les choses un peu à l'envers, j'en ai conscience, me dit-il en encrant son regard pétillant dans le mien. Mademoiselle Isabella Swan, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir ma femme pour le restant de votre existence ?

Bien que je lui aie déjà dit oui la veille, il avait toujours cette lueur de crainte au fond des yeux. Lentement, il sortit de la poche de son pantalon un écrin rectangulaire rouge qu'il ouvrit sous mon regard étonné. Un saphir monté en cabochon sur un simple anneau en or blanc serti de diamants se trouvait à l'intérieur. Cette bague était splendide, à la fois simple et sophistiquée. Je l'aurais choisie moi-même que je n'aurais pas mieux trouvé.

- Jasper…

L'émotion me tordit la gorge et je ne pus plus prononcer un seul mot. Ma gorge se serra tandis que des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Il leva la main et son pouce vint sécher mes larmes de bonheur.

- Ne pleure pas beauté…

Je reniflais peu élégamment et cela le fit rire. Je me joignis à lui, mes larmes de joie ne cessant pas de s'écouler le long de ma joue. J'attrapais le drap pour me couvrir le corps et m'assis à genoux sur le lit. D'un geste tendre, je lui intimai de me rejoindre.

- Ca veut dire oui beauté ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais ma gorge était tellement asséchée sous le coup de l'émotion qu'aucun son ne sorti. Encore une fois, son rire illumina la pièce. J'avalais tant bien que mal le peu de salive que ma bouche contenait.

- Arrête un peu de te moquer, le grondais-je.

Il arrêta net et me jaugea du regard, attendant patiemment ma réponse. Comme si je pouvais encore lui dire non ! Cependant, j'avais bien envie de lui faire payer ses moqueries.

- Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas censé être romantique, tu te surpasses à tel point que j'en reste sans voix.

Il se renfrogna, probablement que j'avais atteint les limites de sa patience. Une ride d'inquiétude naquit sur son front.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu beauté.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. D'un geste du doigt, je lissais son front, désireuse de chasser ses inquiétudes et ses hésitations comme je faisais disparaître sa ride. Je lui souris.

- Bien sûr que je veux être ta femme Jasper. J'ai l'impression d'être née pour cela. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais depuis que je te connais, j'ai la sensation de t'avoir toujours connu et de t'être destinée…

Je ne savais pas si lui révéler le fond précis de ma pensée et de mon cœur était une bonne chose et sur le moment, je le regrettais. Je pensais en avoir trop dit et que mes révélations le feraient fuir, chose que je ne pourrais jamais supporter mais lorsqu'il m'embrassa avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, je ressentis exactement ce que je venais d'exprimer à voix haute. Son baiser me donnait la certitude que nous ressentions tous deux les mêmes sentiments, que nous nourrissions les mêmes attentes et les mêmes expectatives dans la vie.

Je ne me doutais pas à cet instant que le lendemain bouleverseraient nos vies d'une manière inéluctable.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello !**

**Je tiens à m'excuser, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews. Sans entrer dans les détails de ma vie personnelle, je suis hospitalisée pour une très longue période et j'ai des jours avec et des jours sans. Cette semaine a été très dure. Je n'essaie pas de vous faire avoir pitié de moi mais disons que quand je ne réponds pas c'est que je ne peux simplement pas. Le temps ne me manque pas, ici je n'ai quasiment que ça à faire mais quand je ne peux même pas sortir du lit pour manger, allumer mon PC serait un exploit.**

**J'ai bien sur lu tous vos messages que je reçois sur mon téléphone (merci la technologie) et je vous en remercie du fond du coeur, ils m'ont fait très plaisir et c'est avec ce même plaisir que je vous livre le chapitre 7. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je vous embrasse et à très vite pour la suite !**

**Bonne lecture^^**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 7**

- Oui je le veux, dis-je la voix sanglotante à peine quelques heures plus tard.

Je regardais Jasper. Ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion de pur bonheur, d'une intensité sans précédent, il irradiait de bonheur, devenant encore plus charismatique qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

- Par les pouvoirs de l'Eglise, je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Mon mari, oui, il l'était depuis à peine quelques minutes maintenant, n'avait pas attendu l'accord du pasteur pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce baiser contredisait toute son attitude, il était patient et réfléchi, doux, tendre et incroyablement sensuel, rien à voir avec l'urgence dont il avait fait preuve pour se rapprocher de moi. Je souris tout contre ses lèvres tandis que l'assemblée, essentiellement composée de soldats se raclait la gorge.

Il se mit à rire également. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, j'étais émue, aucun doute là dessus. Je savais désormais que lui et moi, c'était pour la vie.

Restait juste à savoir combien de temps nous pourrions en profiter.

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille tandis qu'il nous entraînait vers la sortie.

- Le mien aussi Jasper, le mien aussi.

Et il n'avait pas idée à quel point je pensais ce que je disais. Voilà que mes questions et mes doutes n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir désormais. Je savais que nous étions faits pour être ensemble, et ce peu importe nos différences dans le futur. Enfin, dans son futur à lui et mon présent à moi.

Nous venions de nous marier, je n'en revenais pas à quelle vitesse notre couple avait évolué. Mais comme il l'avait lui-même dit, nous deux, c'était évident. Comment n'avais-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant? Avais-je à ce point été aveuglée? Il semblerait que oui... du coup, je me sentais plus qu'idiote de ne pas avoir vu à quel point il était fait pour moi...

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, me sourit-il. Je l'ai fait faire tout spécialement pour ce jour.

Son sourire était éclatant de splendeur. Nous venions de nous arrêter au bas des marches de l'Eglise. Il me tendit un écrin de velours rouge que je reconnus sans peine. Je comprenais mieux maintenant l'impression de déjà vu que j'avais eu avant de souffler mes bougies. Il s'agissait de la même boîte, quoique beaucoup plus neuve et d'un rouge plus flamboyant.

- Il ne fallait pas, réussis-je à articuler.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais, j'en avais envie.

Sur ce, il ouvrit a boite et le bijou m'apparut une nouvelle fois. Ce collier en or blanc, avec les lettres « I » et « M » en pierres précieuses bleues nuits entrelacées. La signification des lettres m'était toujours inconnue mais je supposais que tout allait prendre enfin un sens. Lentement, ma main alla caresser le collier. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux en constatant à quel point ce bijou prenait toute son importance aujourd'hui. Importance que j'avais pressentie lors de mon anniversaire. Sans s'en rendre compte, le Jasper d'aujourd'hui m'offrait l'espoir.

L'espoir que si je retournais chez moi, il se rappelait toujours de la moi d'aujourd'hui.

L'espoir que toutes ces années loin de moi, il ne m'avait pas oubliée, au point de garder un souvenir de moi.

L'espoir qu'un jour, peu importe dans quelle époque, nous serons ensemble pour l'éternité.

Oui, avec ce collier, il m'offrait sans le vouloir son amour pour les siècles à venir.

Si un micro-doute avait pu encore subsister en moi, il était définitivement mort à ce moment là.

- Il est magnifique!

L'émotion m'obstruait la gorge, je n'arriverais pas à mieux m'exprimer. Son sourire m'éblouit une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il passait derrière moi pour m'accrocher le collier dans le cou.

D'instinct, mes mains vinrent caresser le pendentif, je fermais les yeux, me remémorant les sensations qui m'avaient manquées sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

- Que signifient les initiales?

- Le « I » est pour Isabella.

Evidemment, ça pouvait sembler logique sauf que je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi auparavant...

- Et le « M »?

Pour cette lettre, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée...

Son rire éclata, si limpide, si clair et si musical que j'en fus toute retournée.

- Ce n'est pas un « M », regarde mieux Bella.

Je lui fis face, cherchant dans son regard ce qui pouvait être si drôle avant de baisser la tête sur le collier. Effectivement, de la façon dont je le voyais maintenant, ce n'était pas un « M ».

- « W »... soufflais-je tandis que son sourire s'étirait. Isabella Whitlock.

Une fois de plus, j'eus la preuve que même à mon époque, Jasper n'avait rien oublié de ce que nous étions aujourd'hui.

Je me jetais dans ses bras pour le serrer de toutes mes forces. Désormais, je n'avais plus peur de rentrer, je savais que même là-bas, je lui appartiendrais corps et âme.

o0o0o0o

La question que je me posais maintenant et qui m'obsédait plus que nécessaire était de savoir pourquoi il ne m'avait rien dit? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait pour m'avoir? Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé à Edward sans se battre?

Vu la vitesse à laquelle les choses s'étaient déroulées entre nous ici, nul doute qu'il en aurait été de même à mon époque! Alors pourquoi?

Voilà maintenant plusieurs heures que nous étions à cheval en direction de Houston et je passais mon temps à ressasser toutes ces questions dans ma tête. Le mal de crâne n'était pas loin et la chaleur suffocante n'aidait pas à calmer la douleur.

Je soupirais pour la énième fois en moins d'une heure, déclenchant des regards suspicieux de la part de mon mari.

Mon mari... nouveau soupir... accompagné d'un sourire niais qui s'étendait probablement de mon oreille droite à mon oreille gauche...

L'amour rend idiote... Mais c'est tellement beau!

Voilà que je virais midinette maintenant...

- Major! Hurla un soldat, me sortant de mon introspection futile. Nous venons de refaire les comptes et il manque cinq personnes.

- En êtes-vous sûr soldat?

- Nous avons recompté plusieurs fois Major.

- Bien. Continuez votre route en direction de Houston. Je vais aller chercher les retardataires.

Le soldat alla prévenir le reste des troupes des ordres donnés.

- Tu viens avec moi? Me demanda-t-il.

Ca me faisait toujours bizarre la différence de ton qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'adressait soit à ses soldats, soit à moi. Ses ordres claquaient dans les airs lorsqu'il était en mode Major tandis qu'avec moi, il était d'une douceur et d'une sensualité sans pareille.

Je devais avouer que les deux me faisaient énormément d'effet...

Après la midinette, voici la perverse!

Je secouais la tête tout en fermant les yeux, tentant vainement de me sortir des pensées peu chastes que je nourrissais à l'égard de mon mari.

L'après-midi défila à toute vitesse, le soleil était en train de se coucher et nous n'avions toujours pas trouvé les personnes manquantes. De loin, nous pouvions apercevoir un lac.

- Nous allons planter une tente pour la nuit, me dit Jasper. Nous reprendrons les recherches demain matin, les chevaux ont besoin de repos et nous aussi.

Il m'aida à descendre de ma monture une fois arrivés à destination. Il m'embrassa chastement avant de s'occuper de faire boire nos chevaux.

Je tournais la tête afin d'observer le paysage sauvage de cette partie des Etats-Unis et c'est à ce moment que je les vis. Trois femmes d'une beauté scandaleuse. Deux brunes et une blonde. Instinctivement et sans savoir pourquoi, je frissonnais de terreur.

Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent, je compris immédiatement. Leurs yeux étaient rouges, presque noirs et le soleil couchant faisait miroiter un peu leurs peaux. Une personne ne connaissant pas l'existence des vampires n'aurait probablement rien remarqué mais moi je savais et j'étais terrifiée de ce qui allait se produire.

Je vins me placer devant Jasper, bien que je sache que quoi que je tenterai serait vain face à ces êtres immortels mais je voulais le protéger à tout prix.

- Et bien qu'avons-nous là Maria ! s'exclama la blonde.

Jasper se retourna à ce moment là et lorsqu'il vit mon attitude défensive, il échangea nos places. Je me penchais sur le côté afin d'observer la scène.

La brune que je supposais être Maria huma l'air ambiant et se lécha les lèvres.

- Mmmhummm ! Ils ont l'air appétissant ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Jasper se raidit et me rapprocha encore plus de son dos. Je pense que ses instincts militaires s'étaient mis en éveil et il devait percevoir le danger.

- Et un soldat de surcroît ! ajouta-t-elle.

- Je suis Major. Major Jasper Whitlock!

Effectivement, c'était bien le Major qui venait de s'exprimer mais contrairement à précédemment, mes pensées lubriques ne revinrent pas. Nous étions en danger. En danger de mort et nous ne pourrions rien faire contre elles.

- Un Major ! Disons alors qu'aujourd'hui est mon jour de chance ! Vous ne trouvez pas les filles ?

Ma main vint serrer celle de Jasper, une tentative comme une autre de lui montrer mon amour sans avoir à le dire. Il m'enserra fortement avec sa grande main qui recouvrait totalement la mienne. Je voulais pleurer mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il fallait que je sois courageuse et que je tente tout pour l'épargner.

- Tu devrais t'en occuper Maria, quand je commence, je ne peux plus m'arrêter… souffla la seconde brune.

- Je vais te laisser la fille alors, elle ne m'intéresse pas !

Je savais que ma fin allait arriver plus vite que prévu mais je ne voulais pas qu'elles s'en prennent à mon mari. Hors de question que je baisse les bras en attendant patiemment qu'elle ne le vide de son sang ! J'allais me battre, même si je n'avais aucune chance. Il en valait plus que la peine.

Je fis un pas sur le côté et me postais devant Jasper.

- Je t'aime Jasper, n'oublies jamais ça. Pour la vie… et même dans la mort.

Je l'embrassais délicatement, essayant de lui faire passer tous les sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard. Il me rendit mon baiser avec la même intensité. Lorsque je reculais, il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion procurée. J'en profitais pour passer devant lui et faire face aux trois vampires sans lui laisser le temps de m'en empêcher.

Celle que je supposais être Maria s'avança rapidement, toutes dents dehors et essaya de m'esquiver pour atteindre Jasper. Dans un élan de lucidité, sûrement dû à l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines, je m'interposais.

Sa bouche se referma en un claquement sonore effrayant pile sur ma carotide. La douleur fut instantanée, à tel point que mes jambes chancelèrent. De sa main, elle m'agrippa le bras afin de m'empêcher de tomber.

Je sentais peu à peu mon corps se vider de tout mon sang mais je n'avais pas peur pour moi. J'espérais sincèrement que Jasper en avait profité pour s'enfuir mais tel que je le connaissais, il était probablement en train de lutter contre les autres pour essayer de me sauver. Il n'était pas un lâche et même si je le souhaitais plus que tout au monde, jamais il n'aurait pu m'abandonner à mon triste sort.

Mes yeux commencèrent à papillonner. Je n'avais plus la force de les garder ouverts alors je les fermais. Un sourire s'incrusta sur mon visage. J'attendais la mort mais j'étais sereine. J'avais connu l'amour, le vrai, celui avec un grand « A », celui qui vous aide à déplacer les montagnes, celui qui vous fait vivre comme si vous étiez sur un nuage cotonneux, celui que tout le monde se devait de connaître au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Dans un dernier souffle, je murmurais un vague « je t'aime » avant de m'éteindre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello !**

**Alors voici le chapitre 8. Certaines ont deviné ce qui allait se passer. J'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.**

**Je m'excuse par avance pour la fin... vous comprendrez au moment !**

**Sinon j'ai répondu aux reviews *fière de moi* cette fois. Merci encore pour vos messages, chaque petit mail dans ma boite est un concentré de bonheur!**

**Voilà, je vous embrasse et vou souhaite un bonne lecture!**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 8**

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais totalement déboussolée. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais.

Isabella Swan ou Isabella Whitlock ?

Je portais instinctivement la main à mon cou et fus soulagée de sentir que le collier était toujours en place.

J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que sept paires d'yeux dorés m'observaient dans l'expectative d'une quelconque réaction de ma part mais un seul de ces regards m'importait.

J'étais Isabella Swan. La petite, insignifiante, banale lycéenne Isabella Swan et je ne voulais pas.

Je fixais Jasper sans aucune retenue. Peu m'importait les autres à ce moment-là, je voulais voir dans son regard, sentir dans ses yeux qu'il m'aimait encore mais son expression était totalement indéchiffrable et je sentis mon cœur se serrer à cette constatation.

Mon cerveau était complètement déconnecté de mon être à cet instant, je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir correctement.

Alors tous ces événements n'étaient qu'un rêve finalement ?

Au début, j'avais prié pour que ce ne soit pas la réalité mais maintenant que j'émergeais de mon sommeil, tout ce que je voulais c'était d'y retourner.

Je croyais que j'étais en plein cauchemar mais je me trompais lourdement, le cauchemar, je le vivais maintenant !

Je n'étais pas seulement déçue, j'étais complètement anéantie par cette dure réalité. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avec lui n'avait été qu'un simple mirage de mon inconscient et j'étais dévastée. Je me sentais vide et une plaie béante avait pris place dans mon cœur.

Je le voulais, c'était une certitude mais il ne m'appartenait pas dans cette réalité. Il était avec Alice et moi avec Edward. Enfin, pour la dernière partie, ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Il était hors de question que je reprenne le cours normal de ma vie maintenant que j'avais connu Jasper humain, que je l'avais embrassé, touché et caressé.

Il m'avait faite vibrer d'une manière que personne d'autre que lui n'arriverait à égaler et je m'étais totalement perdue dans son amour. J'avais plongé corps et âme dans cet idylle aussi enchanteresse que dévastatrice et rien ni personne ne pourrait me faire remonter à la surface maintenant.

- Tu vas bien Bella ?

Je détournais la tête de Jasper pour me concentrer sur la voix de Carlisle. Son visage était sérieux et je pouvais voir qu'il s'inquiétait à mon sujet.

Est-ce que j'allais bien ?

Je baissais la tête afin d'observer mon corps. Mon bras était bandé et en essayant de bouger, j'étais quelque peu courbaturée.

J'allais bien. Du moins physiquement.

- Je suis désolé Bella.

Edward s'accroupit devant moi et je pouvais lire toute sa culpabilité dans son regard. Je fronçais les sourcils car je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussée et d'avoir voulu…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et me regarda tendrement dans les yeux. J'avais devant moi Edward en mode torturé. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se sentir aussi mal envers lui-même ?

- J'ai voulu te tuer Bella.

Je comprenais mieux maintenant d'où lui venait toute cette culpabilité. Il avait voulu m'attaquer lorsque j'avais saigné. Pourtant je me souvins qu'il m'avait poussée lorsque Jasper s'était propulsé vers nous. Enfin, je crois…

- Heureusement que Jasper était là pour te retenir, chantonna Alice avec une fierté non feinte pour son vampire de mari.

Elle ne pouvait pas me faire plus mal. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir évidemment, elle ne savait pas. Elle voyait l'avenir et non le passé. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir mais ses paroles étaient comme des coups de poignards dans mon cœur.

Edward était toujours près de moi et je vis sa main s'approcher doucement de mon visage. Sûrement pour repousser une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant mais je me reculais vivement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Enfin, pas comme ça. Pas aussi intimement. Plus maintenant.

Ses yeux reflétèrent toute sa tristesse face à mon rejet. Je m'en voulais de lui faire mal de cette façon mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se perdre dans des certitudes totalement faussées maintenant.

Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert la bouche. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas quoi dire exactement. J'étais totalement déboussolée et perdue.

- N'aies pas peur Bella, je me contrôle maintenant.

Les sanglots dans sa voix étaient perceptibles. Il se méprenait, il fallait que je lui explique honnêtement la situation mais les regards inquiets de toute sa famille sur ma personne ne m'aidaient pas.

- Je n'ai pas peur Edward, dis-je en lui souriant tendrement ce qui entraîna son soulagement immédiat. C'est juste que les choses ont changé du tout au tout maintenant.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes yeux se posèrent sur Jasper. S'il en fut surpris, il ne broncha pas. Edward suivit mon regard et se leva précipitamment pour se planter devant son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? hurla-t-il à son intention, me faisant sursauter de surprise.

Jasper resta de marbre et soutint le regard de fureur d'Edward.

- Et n'essaie pas de me calmer ! Explique-moi d'où te viennent ces pensées! Et tout de suite !

J'essayais de me lever afin de m'interposer entre eux avant que les choses tournent au pugilat vampirique mais mes jambes se dérobèrent sous mon poids. C'est Alice qui bondit sur moi et me soutint pour m'éviter de tomber. Je l'en remerciais d'un regard. Elle me sourit tendrement avant de me dire :

- Tu te souviens maintenant n'est-ce pas ?

Je savais très bien de quoi elle parlait. Ce que je ne savais pas et surtout que je ne comprenais pas c'était comment elle, elle pouvait savoir.

- Comment…

Ma question s'arrêta là car toute la famille, dont Jasper et Edward qui avaient apparemment arrêté de se chercher, me regardait. Je baissais les yeux et me mis à rougir. Alice brisa le silence ambiant :

- Le jour où je l'ai rencontré, j'ai eu une vision de toi. Je savais qu'il ne m'appartiendrait jamais, peu importe tout ce que je ferai pour lui, m'expliqua-t-elle. Alors pour qu'il soit tranquille, nous nous sommes fait passer pour un couple en attendant que vous vous retrouviez pour de bon.

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? hurla de nouveau Edward.

Alice, rageuse, se tourna vers ce dernier.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas pour toi alors ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas prévenu ! S'invectiva-t-elle. Elle est pour Jasper, elle l'a toujours été ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à ne pas le voir !

- Mais… son sang… il… non ! C'est impossible ! Je l'aime !

- Non Edward ! Tu aimes son sang aucun doute là dessus. Tu aimes peut-être l'idée d'être amoureux mais tu ne l'es pas ! Tout ce que tu ressens, ce sont les transpositions des émotions de Jasper lorsqu'il est près d'elle et qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'extérioriser ! Avoue que quand tu es seul avec elle ce n'est pas pareil !

Du haut de son mètre soixante, elle le toisait et ses paroles semblèrent le toucher tout particulièrement. Il était plongé dans une intense réflexion. Las, il baissa la tête et soupira de frustration.

- Tu as sans doute raison… murmura-t-il en me jetant un regard d'excuse.

Je ne m'en formalisais pas outre mesure. Il ne m'aimait pas comme il le pensait, et alors ? Moi non plus à vrai dire ! Je haussais les épaules pour lui montrer que ça m'était égal et que ses paroles ne me faisaient pas souffrir du tout.

C'est à ce moment là que mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner correctement.

Alice savait qui j'étais avant même que je naisse.

Jasper m'avait bel et bien connue lorsqu'il était encore humain.

Il y avait le collier aussi.

Finalement, ce n'était pas un rêve. J'avais vraiment vécu tous ces moments avec lui. Nous avions été un vrai couple. Nous nous étions même mariés. La réalité de notre relation me frappa de plein fouet et au lieu de m'en sentir soulagée, une rage et une colère sans précédent couvèrent en moi.

Je me dégageais de la poigne d'Alice, mes émotions haineuses me permirent de tenir debout sans aucune aide de quiconque désormais et je m'approchais de Jasper.

Il faisait une bonne tête de plus que moi alors j'étais obligée de le regarder par en dessous mais la colère qui devait illuminer mes yeux lui fit faire un pas en arrière. Il baissa la tête et attendit que j'explose.

- Pourquoi ? Fut tout ce que je parvins à sortir.

Il leva la tête et me fixa sérieusement dans les yeux.

- Tu es humaine Bella.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais fus interrompue par Emmett :

- Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre ?

Je me tournais violemment vers lui pour le fusiller du regard. Il eut un mouvement de recul et leva les mains en guise de reddition. Jamais je n'aurais pensé être impressionnante au point de faire reculer un vampire de la trempe d'Emmett.

- Allons dehors, je vais tout vous expliquer et eux ont besoin de parler seul à seul, dit Alice en empoignant le bras d'Emmett qui ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce.

- Ca ira Jasper ? demanda-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Il fit un léger mouvement de la tête et se reconcentra sur moi au moment où plus personne n'était présent. Des ondes de calme me percutèrent de plein fouet, ce qui eut le don de m'enrager encore plus.

- N'essaie pas de me calmer Jasper ! Tu vas devoir gérer avec toutes mes émotions ! Sans exception !

Il s'arrêta instantanément et soupira en prévision de ce qui l'attendait.

- Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi ?

- Tu es humaine Bella.

- Je suis au courant merci ! Et tu l'as déjà dit en plus !

- Parce que je voulais que tu vives.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Je pouvais très bien vivre avec toi à mes côtés ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi avoir laissé Edward…

Je me coupais avant de terminer ma phrase. Si j'avais eu le sentiment de tromper Edward avec Jasper, maintenant, je me rendais compte que j'avais fait l'inverse. Je me sentais coupable et je m'en voulais de n'avoir rien vu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Pourquoi toute cette culpabilité Bella ?

Evidemment, comment cacher quoi que ce soit à un empathe ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas également insensible à son pouvoir à lui ?

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Je n'étais plus en colère, j'étais bouffée par les remords.


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou !**

**Je vous livre aujourd'hui le chapitre 9.**

**Je n'ai rien de particulier à vous dire dessus. **

**Juste une petite remarque, j'ai de plus en plus de mises en alerte et de favoris, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais de moins en moins de reviews. Alors je suis pas le genre à réclamer mais ce serait sympa de faire un petit effort, même si vous n'aimez pas, je suis ouverte à la discussion, bien au contraire, je n'écris pas pour qu'on me dise que c'est fantastique mais pour qu'on me dise comment et sur quels points m'améliorer. Je ne vais pas faire du chantage au post, ce n'est pas mon genre mais un petit geste de votre part serait apprécié.**

**Et moi, dans la mesure du possible je vous répondrais ! (je lirai c'est sûr^^)**

**C'était ma remarque du jour, sur ce, je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture (pas taper l'auteur pour la fin sinon pas de suite!)**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 9**

- Dis-moi Bella… Pourquoi toute cette culpabilité ?

Il s'approcha de moi. Seulement quelques centimètres nous séparaient et j'avais l'impression qu'il était tellement loin, tellement inaccessible alors qu'il m'aurait suffit de faire un pas pour me retrouver dans ses bras. Des sanglots secouaient mon corps tout entier et mes yeux pleuraient abondamment.

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi…

- Je t'ai trompé… murmurais-je dans un souffle. Tu n'as rien dit et je t'ai trompé !

Voilà que la colère revenait. J'en voulais à Edward de ne pas s'être rendu compte avant que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. J'en voulais à Alice de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt. J'en voulais à Jasper de ne pas s'être battu pour moi. Et par-dessus tout, je m'en voulais à moi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir été aussi aveugle et idiote. Je m'en voulais de ne pas m'être aperçue de ce que j'avais devant moi depuis tout ce temps. Je m'en voulais de m'être laissée berner aussi facilement. Je m'en voulais… énormément.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir… Tout est de ma faute, nous aurions dû partir avant que tu n'arrives.

Sa phrase me brisa le cœur et je m'écroulais à terre, incapable de tenir sur mes jambes. J'étais désormais une véritable fontaine émotive, une boule de sentiments à fleur de peau.

- Tu regrettes… murmurais-je.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Il regrettait d'être resté. Il aurait préféré ne jamais me revoir de toute son éternité. Face à ce rejet, je me sentis brisée en mille morceaux et je savais que rien n'y personne ne réussirait à recoller tout ça.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi. Mes yeux étaient tellement gorgés d'eau que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer correctement ses traits. Il était flou. Je voulais me lever et m'enfuir loin de lui car il ne me voulait pas mais je savais que mes jambes ne me porteraient pas pour marcher et encore moins pour conduire.

- Regarde-moi…

Il attrapa mon menton avec ses doigts pour me faire lever la tête. Ce simple touché me soulagea autant qu'il me faisait souffrir. Sa présence m'avait manquée toute mon existence sans que je ne me rende compte de ce qui pouvait bien provoquer ce manque. En même temps, savoir qu'il me touchait maintenant alors qu'il regrettait de m'avoir revue me bouleversa encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je parvins à être forte et mes yeux baignés de larmes s'ancrèrent dans les siens. Ils n'étaient plus les yeux bleus les plus beaux qu'ils m'avaient été donnés de voir mais ils portaient la même dévotion, le même amour et la même conviction que lorsqu'il été humain.

J'étais perdue…

- Bella… Je ne regrette rien si ce n'est ce que je suis maintenant. Comment un être comme moi pourrait un jour te mériter ? Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu après ta…

Il hésita aux mots à employer, je décidais de l'aider.

- Mort ?

Je le vis serrer la mâchoire de colère puis il se calma et acquiesça.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres de notre famille. Je suis végétarien depuis très peu de temps et avant cela, j'étais un monstre sanguinaire. Un être assoiffé de sang et de vengeance Bella. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner de ne pas t'avoir protégée comme j'aurais dû.

- De toute façon, tu n'aurais rien pu faire Jasper. Et je te l'ai dit avant de mourir. Je t'aime, pour la vie et même dans la mort !

N'avait-il pas saisi mes dernières paroles ?

- Je sais beauté… murmura-t-il.

Il paniqua à la fin de sa phrase, je pouvais le sentir. Quant à moi, je jubilais intérieurement. Venait-il réellement de m'appeler « beauté » ? Avais-je bien entendu ?

L'espoir naquit soudain en moi. Je levais ma main dans sa direction, il ne se dégagea pas et j'en fus soulagée. Lentement, je m'approchais de son visage. Je voulais lui laisser tout le temps nécessaire de se rétracter si l'envie lui prenait mais il n'en fit rien.

Un soupir de soulagement s'extirpa de nos deux corps en même temps que ma main se posait sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête pour approfondir ma caresse. Délicatement, du bout de mes doigts, je traçais les lignes de son visage. Il ne bougea pas durant toute la manœuvre. On aurait dit une statue. A vrai dire, j'avais l'impression de le découvrir pour la première fois, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux d'ailleurs. Il avait changé, imperceptiblement mais il y avait des différences. Sa peau était plus froide, plus lisse, moins rugueuse. Son nez était plus fin et ses sourcils plus doux. Lorsque mes doigts dessinèrent les contours de sa bouche, il ouvrit les yeux et me sonda du regard.

Je lui souris tendrement et me mis à genoux face à lui sans pour autant décoller ma main de son visage. J'approchais lentement ma tête, toujours pour lui laisser le temps de se reculer bien que ce n'était absolument pas ce que je souhaitais.

Mon sourire s'agrandit au moment même où mon nez entra en contact avec le sien. Il ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. Je fermais les yeux et attendis qu'il fasse le reste du chemin. De par mon attitude, j'avais voulu lui montrer que je l'aimais, que je souhaitais être avec lui et que rien ne pourrait changer cet état de fait. Maintenant, c'était à son tour de me montrer ce que lui voulait réellement.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Sa main droite se posa sur ma hanche tandis que la gauche atterrit sur ma nuque. Il me fit glisser jusqu'à lui, nos nez se cajolant toujours avec une infinie douceur. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur tout l'épiderme de mon visage. Il sentait l'herbe fraîchement coupée et la menthe. Ma respiration s'accéléra lorsqu'il pencha la tête légèrement. Il allait m'embrasser, j'en étais sûre. J'humidifiais mes lèvres dans l'attente de sa bouche mais il murmura à la place :

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal…

- Tu m'en feras si tu me rejettes, répliquais-je instantanément.

Sa main m'intima de pencher la tête et je ne luttais pas. Ses lèvres tant attendues se posèrent enfin sur les miennes. Il était doux, encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Je passais mes mains dans son cou pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi et pris l'initiative d'approfondir les choses. Je passais ma langue sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent sans résister. Notre baiser prit de l'intensité et mon souffle se fit plus court. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux comme une désespérée dans le secret espoir qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de m'embrasser.

Il prit plus d'assurance, je pense qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais me faire du mal. Il était certes beaucoup plus fort que moi et il pourrait sans aucun doute me décapiter d'un geste de la main mais je savais que ça n'arriverait jamais. Je lui faisais confiance au point de laisser ma vie entre ses mains.

Mains qui s'aventurèrent dans le bas de mon dos, par-dessous mon débardeur. Je ne sais pas si c'est la fraîcheur de ses membres qui me fit frissonner ou bien si c'était tout simplement le plaisir de sentir à nouveau ses mains sur mon corps et pour dire vrai, je m'en moquais complètement. J'étais bien. Très bien même.

Sa langue continua à jouer avec la mienne. Je me sentis soulevée à un moment, puis un courant d'air frais m'indiqua que nous bougions à sa vitesse mais rien ne me fera me décoller de sa bouche.

Il me déposa sur une surface moelleuse et me surplomba, toujours sans rompre notre baiser qui se fit plus avide et sensuel. J'étais dans un état d'excitation hors du commun et nous étions toujours habillés !

Il se détacha un instant et le vide ressenti me fit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard cherchait mon approbation pour la suite. Sans rien dire, je m'assis et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Son sourire valait tout l'or du monde à cet instant. Il porta la bouche à mon cou et mon rythme cardiaque s'affola. Pas de peur non, d'envie et d'anticipation. Il s'occupa de mon débardeur et de mon pantalon à vitesse vampirique ce qui déclencha mon rire. J'étais en sous-vêtements devant lui et il m'observa longuement.

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends Isabella Swan ! murmura-t-il avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche.

Je le repoussais vivement, plus en colère que jamais.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?

Il nia d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Isabella Swan mais Isabella Whitlock ! M'énervais-je.

Il fut secoué d'un rire nerveux tandis que la panique s'empara de moi ce qui eut le don de le calmer.

- De quoi es-tu effrayée Bella ?

- Ma bague ! Hurlais-je en regardant mon annulaire gauche. Je n'ai plus ma bague !

Deux souffles de vent frais plus tard et il était à nouveau devant moi. Il s'agenouilla au pied du lit, ouvrit le petit écrin qu'il tenait dans les mains et me demanda :

- Isabella Whitlock, je serais le plus heureux des vampires si vous acceptiez de m'épouser… à nouveau ! crut-il bon de rajouter.

Cette fois-ci, je ne réfléchis même pas l'instant d'une seconde. Une fois mon oui prononcé et ma bague revenue à sa place autour de mon annulaire, il m'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Peu à peu il se calma et j'en profitais pour défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Vint ensuite le moment de le libérer de son jean et de son boxer. Il était nu devant moi et cette vision était tout simplement féérique. Là encore il avait changé. En mieux bien sûr mis à par les centaines de cicatrices similaires à celle que je portais au poigné depuis la morsure de James. J'avais mal pour lui. Je ne savais que trop bien la douleur que l'on pouvait ressentir à la morsure. Je m'approchais de lui et entrepris de lui embrasser chacune de ses marques. Je savais que rien ne pourrait effacer les événements qui les avaient causé mais je voulais que la prochaine fois qu'ils les regardent, il pense à moi et à ma bouche sur son corps.

Je l'entendis soupirer de bien être. Sa main partit dans mon dos et il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Il me poussa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de ma peau mise à nue. Il était doux et extrêmement sensuel et précautionneux. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de mon shorty, il le fit glisser le long de mes jambes en continuant à m'embrasser les cuisses, les mollets puis les chevilles. Je savais que j'étais plus que prête pour lui et il dû le sentir également car il vint se poser directement à mon entrée.

Son regard chercha à nouveau mon consentement. Comment pouvait-il encore douter de ce que je voulais, de ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant précis ? Mon bassin se souleva afin d'aller chercher le sien et la friction salvatrice de nos deux sexes m'envoya au paradis.

Il entra délicatement en moi. Je me raidis, m'attendant à souffrir comme notre première fois mais rien ne vint si ce n'est du plaisir. Il le comprit et accéléra le rythme. Je gémissais ouvertement sous ses coups de rein experts. Chaque mouvement percutait mon point le plus sensible. Chaque coup de rein construisait une boule de feu au fin fond de mes entrailles. Il devait sentir les mêmes choses que moi et j'en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il m'envoya tous ses sentiments. Je fus percutée par des émotions toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres. Je baignais dans un océan d'amour, de bonheur et de félicité.

Je ne sais plus à quel moment j'atteignis mon apogée tellement j'étais submergée par ce torrent émotionnel qu'il partageait avec moi. Tout ce dont je me rappelle fut son souffle glacial dans mon cou lorsqu'il me rejoignit dans le plaisir.

Je ressentis une vague douleur au niveau de ma carotide puis je sombrais dans le sommeil.


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou !**

**Comme vous m'avez gâtée niveau reviews (comme quoi pousser un petit râle ça sert!) je vous publie déjà le chapitre 10. Alors la surprise, pour celles qui n'ont pas déjà lu cette histoire, c'est que ce chapitre et le prochain sont du point de vue de Jasper. Et logiquement vous devriez comprendre pas ma de choses quant au pourquoi du comment il ne lui a pas dit qui il était pour elle et pourquoi il s'est effacé par rapport à Edward.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous vous ne comprenez pas ou si vous voulez des précisions, je ne suis jamais bien loin.**

**Je voudrais aussi vous proposer d'aller faire un tour sur mes autres OS notamment ceux des concours du Damn Addict Lemon où vous trouverez pas mal de Bella/Jasper pour les fans. Ne soyez pas timides et dites-moi aussi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Est-ce que si je republie ma fiction Kate/Garrett ça intéresse certaines d'entres vous ou vous n'en avez rien à faire ?**

**Voilà j'arrête mon baratin, vous souhaite bonne lecture et vous dis à très vite pour la suite!**

**0o0o0**

**CHAPITRE 10**

**Point de vue de Jasper**

Edward venait de partir à l'instant pour aller chercher Bella, je pouvais donc me laisser aller à mes pensées sans qu'il ne s'incruste dans ma tête. Il nous avait informés de sa décision de rompre avec elle dès demain. Suite aux événements avec James, il venait de se rendre enfin compte qu'elle était en danger avec nous et prenait des mesures nécessaires pour sa sécurité d'après lui.

Quant à moi, le fait d'avoir passé plusieurs jours auprès d'elle, dans une chambre d'hôtel fermée et sans possibilité de chasser m'avait rendu à l'évidence : je n'avais pas soif d'elle. Elle m'attirait c'était certain mais c'était elle et non son odeur, certes délicieuse, ou son sang. J'avais pu, dans ces circonstances extrêmes parfaitement contrôler ma soif et je ne craignais plus de lui faire du mal. Enfin, en théorie…

L'histoire avec James m'avait ouvert les yeux. J'avais pris une décision, j'allais tout faire pour la récupérer.

Et aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour arriver à mes fins. C'était un jour particulier pour moi et pour nous. C'était notre anniversaire. Notre anniversaire de rencontre. Elle avait chamboulé ma vie 146 ans auparavant, jours pour jours.

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Forks, je n'avais pas réussi à en croire mes yeux. J'étais resté totalement choqué, chose assez inattendue pour un vampire.

J'avais d'abord cru à un mauvais tour de mon imagination mais elle était bien là. Vivante et... humaine.

Mon sevrage de sang humain était bien trop récent pour que je risque sa vie.

J'avais alors pris la décision de ne pas l'approcher. Pour sa sécurité.

Alice, qui connaissait toute mon histoire passée m'avait affirmé que Bella ne craignait rien avec moi dans les parages mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. J'avais même émis l'idée que nous devrions partir lorsqu'Edward avait pris la fuite. Malheureusement ce dernier était totalement obsédé par ma belle. J'avais bien essayé de manipuler ses sentiments, il était tellement borné par sa fascination de Bella qu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Alors tout ce qu'il me restait, c'était mes souvenirs.

Je me rappellerai toute mon existence de nous deux. La mémoire humaine tendait à disparaître lors de la transformation mais cela n'avait pas été mon cas. Je me souvenais dans les moindres détails de ce dernier mois de ma vie que j'avais passé en sa compagnie.

Elle m'avait marqué de manière indélébile.

Mon cœur mort était brulé au fer rouge par elle.

Son odeur était imprégnée dans chacun de mes pores.

Sa peau était moulée dans mes mains.

Je ne vivais que pour elle et à travers mes souvenirs d'elle.

La première fois que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, je venais juste de l'empêcher de tomber d'une carriole et je ne m'expliquais toujours pas aujourd'hui comment j'avais pu me détacher d'elle ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures.

Ce soir-là, avant mon repas j'étais allé me promener dans le secret espoir de la trouver.

J'avais eu de la chance.

Ou peut-être était-ce seulement le destin ?

Nous avions diné ensemble, elle était de charmante compagnie mais à vrai dire, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille.

J'étais beaucoup trop absorbé par sa personne pour être attentif.

Ses yeux m'obsédaient. Ils étaient d'une couleur chocolaté, assez indéfinissable d'ailleurs, mais ce qui m'attirait était l'éclat lumineux qui y brillait.

J'aimais sa façon de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

J'aimais sa façon de fuir mon regard lorsqu'une question la gênait.

J'aimais sa façon de rougir lorsque je lui faisais un compliment.

J'aimais sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle réfléchissait.

J'étais déjà amoureux je pense, quelques heures à peine notre première rencontre.

Je souris à cette pensée. Moi, qui à l'époque était un jeune Major qui prônait le sérieux et qui évitait comme la peste toutes distractions inutiles, il lui avait seulement fallu un battement de cil pour tout balayer sur son passage.

- Ca va bien se passer Jasper, cesse de t'inquiéter ! Soupira Alice en entrant dans la chambre. Je l'ai vu alors arrête, tu me donnes le cafard avec tes émotions !

C'était à chaque fois la même chose. Dès que je pensais à elle, dès que j'étais en sa présence, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes émotions et j'aspergeais tout le monde au passage.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle Edward lui collait aux basques. Certes, il avait une obsession maladive assez perverse sur les bords pour son sang et je remercie dieu car sans cela, il l'aurait à mon avis déjà mise dans son lit. Mais les sentiments amoureux qu'il se jurait de ressentir n'étaient que le pâle reflet des miens. Je prenais bien soin de lui enlever un peu de confiance en soit et d'augmenter sa soif imperceptiblement lorsque j'étais présent afin qu'ils s'en tiennent à de simples baisers innocents suffisamment durs à supporter pour mon self-control et mon amour propre.

Les bruits de la voiture d'Edward s'engageant dans l'allée interrompirent le cours mes pensées. Je devais d'ailleurs me concentrer sur ces dernières afin qu'Edward ne devine rien de mes intentions. J'attrapai la boîte contenant le collier que je lui avais offert quelques heures après notre mariage éclair avant de descendre à vitesse humaine, comme pour retarder l'inévitable. J'avais un peu peur de la réaction de ma famille lorsqu'ils sauraient enfin.

- Ca va aller Jasper ? me demanda Alice dans les escaliers.

J'acquiesçais, peu enclin à parler pour l'instant.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, Alice se jeta sur Bella. Je pouvais ressentir de la tristesse et de la mélancolie émanant de cette dernière. Edward lui avait-il déjà fait part de son intention de rompre ?

En réponse à ma question mentale, Edward me fit non de la tête. L'instant d'après, je me prenais de plein fouet une vague de colère et de haine en provenance de Bella. Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier que je communique avec Edward sur ses ressentis et je m'en excusais.

Alice prit les choses en main et dirigea le début de soirée. Après que Bella est ouvert le cadeau d'Emmett et l'en ait remercié, Alice me prit l'écrin de velours rouge des mains pour le donner à Bella.

Si mon cœur avait battu encore aujourd'hui, j'imagine qu'il se serait emballé à le vue de Bella tenant l'écrin dans ses mains. Elle semblait en plein dilemme et la façon dont Alice lui avait donné le présent ne lui tranquillisait pas l'esprit. Je pouvais sentir ses craintes.

Lorsqu'enfin elle vit le collier, elle alla tendrement caresser le pendentif et un merveilleux sourire illumina son visage. Alice le lui prit des mains pour le passer à son cou. Encore une fois, Bella caressa les lettres qui pendaient au creux de sa poitrine et ferma les yeux un instant.

Encore aujourd'hui, je ne m'expliquais pas le fait que j'avais connu Bella en étant encore humain, plus d'un siècle auparavant. J'avais d'abord pensé à une descendante de celle que j'avais aimée autrefois et que j'aimais toujours aujourd'hui mais Alice m'avait convaincu qu'il s'agissait de la même Bella. Elle avait eu des visions avant de me rencontrer. Des visions de Bella et moi, ensemble. D'abord j'avais cru que c'était des images de notre passé commun mais elle n'avait jamais eu de vision sur des événements passés. Elle allait toujours de l'avant comme elle aimait le répéter.

Lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa tout de suite le mien, comme par instinct. Elle portait tant de questionnement en elle que je me demandais comment elle faisait pour se retenir de demander des réponses.

Edward grogna, jaloux que l'attention ne soit plus porté sur sa personne et Bella détourna le regard, toujours en proie à ses réflexions.

Dans le but de détendre l'atmosphère pesante, Alice trouva qu'il était temps pour le gâteau qu'aucun de nous ne mangerait… Soit…

Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi alors je m'efforçais de penser à des choses peu plaisantes pour lui comme moi nu sous la douche en train de m'adonner à des plaisirs solitaires. Je souris lorsqu'il grimaça et cessa d'écouter mes pensées.

Bella ferma les yeux et souffla les bougies en une seule fois. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était vraiment déçue. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour savoir quel était son vœu qui la rendait si mélancolique.

Elle s'empara du cadeau d'Edward et avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit, elle se coupa et sembla totalement fascinée par la goutte de sang qui perla au bout de son doigt.

Le reste se passa en une fraction de seconde à peine.

La goutte de sang alla s'écraser au sol.

Je ressentis la soif de toute ma famille, à tel point que je doutais d'y résister moi-même.

La soif d'Edward devint incontrôlable pour lui.

Prit d'une frénésie sanguinaire, il se précipita sur Bella.

Cette dernière releva les yeux mais tout se passai si vite que je doutais qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit.

Je me précipitai sur mon frère afin qu'il ne se laisse pas déborder par son envie de la boire.

J'arrivai juste avant qu'il ne l'attaque mais ne fus pas suffisamment rapide et, d'un geste de la main, il envoya valser Bella contre le mur.

Le bruit de ses os craquant sous l'impact m'enragea et un grognement guttural puissant sortit de ma gorge. Il lui avait fait mal et jamais je ne pourrai me le pardonner si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Je me postais d'instinct devant elle, prêt à tuer n'importe lequel d'entre eux qui s'approcherait d'elle.

Edward tenta de passer mais cette fois-ci, je fus assez rapide et lui envoyais une vague de douleur et de crainte qui le clouèrent sur place. Il plia les genoux et se tordit dans tous les sens au sol. Il essayait de lutter mais j'étais plus fort. Le monstre en moi s'était réveillé et tant qu'il serait dans cette pièce, je ne relâcherais pas Edward.

- Emmett, dit doucement Carlisle, emmène Edward dehors.

Il avait compris que tant que je sentirais un danger pour Bella, je ne baisserais pas ma garde.

Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, Carlisle s'approcha doucement, les mains levées en signe d'apaisement.

- Elle a perdu connaissance Jasper, laisse-moi la soigner.

Je scannais ses émotions, il n'y avait aucune trace de soif. J'avais toujours admiré son self-control. J'aurais aimé être autant apte que lui à supporter le sang humain.

Je me retournais vers ma bien-aimée pour voir qu'elle était évanouie au sol, son bras saignant abondamment sur la moquette. Je signifiais à Carlisle qu'il pouvait y aller en abordant une attitude moins défensive.

Il se précipita vers elle et tâta son pouls. Chose inutile car il entendait aussi bien que moi son cœur battre.


End file.
